Dans les rues de Munich
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Qui est cette fille? Attention spoiler fin de la série et début du film. Rated pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION SPOILER FIN DE LA SERIE** _

_(L'action se passe entre la fin de la série et le film)_

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Première fic sur un de mes animes préféris et favoré : Hagane No Renkinjutsu ou Full Metal Alchemist pour les non-puristes. C'était au départ une fic que j'ai faite pour m'amuser mais j'ai décidé à l'envoyer à une amie et vu l'acceuil enthousiaste, j'ai décidé de la publier au final._

_Disclamer: Les personnages de FMA ne sont absolument pas à moi (et ouais, je sais, je suis d'ailleurs la première à en pleurer) mais à Hiromu Arakawa-sensei **MAIS **Clara est **MON **perso à moi et à moi seule !!!_

Chapitre 1: Dans les rues de Munich -une rencontre innatendue-

Il passa devant la ruelle sombre comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, pour aller rendre les livres sur l'alchimie qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver à la bibliothèque municipale de Munich, dans ce monde si différent mais si semblable au sien. Son père était encore parti de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec lui depuis un mois.

C'était devenu une habitude de vivre avec lui: il s'en accommodait. Il le croisait parfois, lorsqu'il revenait de ses visites plus qu'assidues à la bibliothèque, assis sur un fauteuil plongé dans un livre, levant le nez pour apercevoir son fils emprunter les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

C'était un soir comme les autres et pourtant quelque chose dans l'air lui disait que tout allait être chamboulé, l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'aventure, d'inattendu, de mystères... et d'ordures. Il passait en effet devant cette petite ruelle encombrée par les sacs et les poubelles qui attendaient le matin voire parfois deux jours pour être emmené à la déchetterie.

Sortant la main gauche de sa poche pour sortir un mouchoir et se couvrir le nez, car l'odeur devenait plus forte au fil des jours, il fit tomber sans le faire exprès le livre qu'il devait rendre ce soir là qui atterrit sur la poussière et la crasse du sol, juste devant trois grands sacs noirs qui empestait dans la chaleur du soir.

En se penchant pour le ramasser, il perçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement furtif dans l'ombre.

"Qui est là?"

Un froissement lui répondit. Il se pencha au dessus des sacs, bien que son odorat commença à protester, et il vit, dans la pénombre, une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblante. Intrigué par cette curieuse forme allongée et visiblement morte de peur, il l'examina en silence. Il ne pouvait déterminer exactement ce que c'était mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain, les bras protégeant la tête.

Il la détailla et petit à petit il pouvait voir un peu mieux, ses yeux s'étant habitués au peu de luminosité et il constata que cette silhouette qu'il regardait avec autant d'attention était un corps féminin. Décharné, certes, mais les courbes du corps ne faisaient aucun doute.

Elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée que lui, d'autant qu'il puisse en juger, et elle était vêtue de lambeaux décolorés sans doute récupérés dans ces mêmes sacs noirs derrière lesquels elle se cachait. Tout absorbé par ces constatations, il ne la vit pas se relever. Soudain, un visage blafard lui fit face.

Il recula et trébucha, surpris par cette blancheur surnaturelle, ces grands yeux fixes et étonnés, les cernes bleues qui mangeaient ses joues déjà creuses, cet air perdu et désemparé, ces cheveux en bataille et maculés d'immondices.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille auparavant mais il était convaincu qu'elle aurait pu être l'incarnation de la famine et de la misère qui sévissaient dans ce pays ravagé par la crise et la guerre. Peut-être était-ce une enfant abandonnée, rejetée dans la rue qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre?

« .. ? »

Une voix éraillée et rauque était sortie de cette bouche aux lèvres craquelées. Cette fille essayait-elle de lui dire quelque chose? Il s'approcha doucement, de peur de l'effrayer, réfrénant son élan comme devant un chat sauvage. Enfin il entendit le nom unique que cette fille avait répété, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Hohenheim? »

Edward sentit les couleurs de son visage déserter ses joues. Hohenheim? Comment cette fille perdue et sale, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, connaissait t-elle le nom de son père? Il voulut la secouer pour le lui faire avouer, perdant ainsi toutes les précautions qu'il avait mis en place pour l'approcher, submergé par la colère et l'incompréhension. Mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un geste, les yeux de l'inconnue devinrent vitreux, les paupières papillonnèrent et elle tomba en arrière, sans force.

Se précipitant malgré sa répugnance à la toucher tant elle ne semblait pas avoir vu la couleur de l'eau depuis longtemps, il la pris dans ses bras. Elle était légère et ressemblait à une poupée sans vie, un mannequin de bois à qui on aurait coupé tous les fils et qui gisait, disloqué, contre lui.

Chargé de ce si fragile fardeau, il s'éloigna bien vite de la ruelle et prit le chemin inverse qui les conduisait à l'appartement, le visage reflétant son anxiété intérieure dans le crépuscule.

Il l'avait installée sur le canapé et lui toucha le front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Sa respiration était faible et entrecoupée, ce qui lui faisait craindre une maladie plus grave qu'une simple poussée de température.

Il alla dans la cuisine et en revint avec un chiffon mouillé qu'il posa sur son front blême, pour l'apaiser un peu. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir des médicaments pour la soigner, cette si étrange jeune fille qui semblait connaître son père.

Elle avait dû le confondre avec lui, car il lui semblait parfois, en se regardant dans la glace, déceler un air de ressemblance mais par fierté et rancoeur il ne se l'était jamais totalement avoué.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et, délaissant sa malade, il attendit son père sur le pas de la porte.

« Hey, le vieux! J'ai ramené quelqu'un, une fille, qui est très malade, t'aurais pas des médicaments pour guérir une fièvre? »

C'était exactement ça, le style d'Edward. Impulsif, direct, presque sans gène lorsqu'il s'adressait à son père qui le regardait alors avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux, un mélange de regrets et de nostalgie douloureuse.

« Il faut l'examiner d'abord, avant de lui donner quoi que ce soit, où est-elle? »

Puis, avisant son fils, plein de tâches de crasse sur les habits, les mains et le visage:

« -Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward?

-Bien sûr! En fait ça irait mieux si j'avais des explications mais la seule qui puisse m'en donner c'est elle qui a besoin de médicaments et elle m'a l'air très mal en point... »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient traversé le vestibule et fait le tour du canapé devant lequel Hohenheim se figea soudain. Edward ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait à parler, le visage tourné vers la jeune fille, ignorant le regard de son père, étrangement fixé sur celle qui lui faisait face:

«-Alors? T'en penses quoi? Je crois qu'elle a écopé d'une sacrée fièvre mais je pense que c'est plus grave que ça... T'as vu comme elle est maigre? C'est une fille qui a pas dû manger à sa faim tous les jours, je pense même qu...

-Edward

-Hum? fit-il en se retournant

-Où l'as tu trouvée?

-J'allais te le dire, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cet état. Je l'ai trouvée crevant de faim derrière des sacs de détritus, dans une des ruelles qui borde l'allée centrale pour aller à la bibliothèque. J'allais rendre un livre, et puis il est tombé de ma poche et quand j'ai voulu le ramasser j'ai trouvé cette fille du même coup. Tu la connais?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Le seul mot qu'elle a prononcé c'était ton nom. »

Hohenheim se raidit encore un peu plus. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Edward remarqua la nervosité extrême dans laquelle était son père. Il ajouta :

« -ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

-C'est exactement ça...

-Hein?

-Je connais effectivement cette jeune fille. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé la trouver ici. C'est même impossible que je la trouve ici.

-Pourquoi? Qui c'est? C'est quoi tous ces mystères? Encore un de tes plans foireux c'est ça? Tu vas m'expliquer avant d'aller plus loin, ok? »

Sous le coup de la colère et de l'énervement d'être toujours laissé à l'écart par cet homme qui lui avait toujours caché trop de choses, il s'était levé brusquement et était prêt à l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise.

« Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais je vais aller lui chercher le traitement approprié d'abord, tu es d'accord? »

Edward se rassit lourdement sur la chaise qu'il avait approchée du canapé, le regard planté dans les yeux de celui à qui il devait la vie. Ce dernier quitta la pièce et Ed l'entendit monter à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit flacon à la main qui avait une teinte dorée.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Quelque chose qui va lui faire tomber la fièvre et atténuer la douleur. Dans deux jours elle sera guérie.

-T'es bien sûr de toi...

-C'est comme ça que je t'ai soigné. »

Bien sûr. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience après avoir passé la porte, il s'était retrouvé allongé dans un lit, ses deux automails arrachés et inutilisables avec son père à son chevet. Il s'était vaguement demandé comment il pouvait être là, à le veiller alors qu'il été censé être en Angleterre, dans un autre monde.

Puis, il avait eut un éclair de conscience à travers le brouillard brumeux que constituait son cerveau à cet instant et il se rappela avoir erré dans les ténèbres de la porte, son sacrifice pour Al, et la vision fugitive de cet autre monde. Il souffrait, il avait été infecté par des virus dont il ignorait l'existence et la fièvre était rapidement montée, le laissant sans force pendant un temps indéterminé.

Puis, un jour, le vieux était revenu avec ce petit flacon, maintenant il s'en souvenait, et lui avait fait boire la moitié. Après ça, il s'était remis sur pied étonnement vite. Les semaines avaient passé à présent et ils étaient allés ensemble en Allemagne, où on préparait, selon des rumeurs, des appareils qui permettaient d'aller dans l'espace. Des fusées.

Il se demandait s'il pouvait rejoindre son monde à travers l'espace... Et Al ? Le sacrifice de sa propre vie avait-il été vain? Au fond de lui, il subsistait toujours l'espoir qu'il était en vie quelque part, qu'il n'était pas mort... et que, peut-être, il était enfin sorti de cette boite de conserve.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs et ramené à l'instant présent par un gémissement sur sa gauche. Il se retourna pour voir son père essayant avec une infinie douceur mettre un peu du liquide ambré dans la bouche de la jeune inconnue, qui avait du mal à déglutir et qui gémissait dans son délire fiévreux.

Il avait l'air si triste à ce moment précis qu'Ed se questionna encore sur la relation qui pouvait unir ces deux personnes si différentes l'une de l'autre. Hohenheim dût apercevoir le regard de son fils posé sur lui car il lui adressa la parole sans le regarder, concentré à essayer de faire boire le liquide de la bouteille à la jeune fille:

« Dès qu'elle en aura bu suffisamment, je la laisserai se reposer et tu auras tes explications dans la pièce d'à côté, pour ne pas la déranger. »

Edward se dit que décidément, le vieux était toujours aussi mystérieux, ennuyeux, et surtout que cette attitude lui portait profondément sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir eu le médicament qui semblait tout guérir et de ne pas avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Leur situation était déjà très compliquée, pas la peine de rajouter des problèmes ou de se rendre suspects.

Il quitta sa place près de la jeune fille pour suivre son père dans la cuisine, attenante au minuscule salon dont le canapé occupait la moitié de la pièce.

« -Alors?

-Je vais tout te dire. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Clara. Clara Jenkins. »

Il ne se décidait pas à continuer. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, errant dans des contrées brumeuses et inconnues du jeune alchimiste. Il fallut qu'Edward le regarde d'un air de maître assassin pour qu'il reprenne sa salive et le fil de la conversation.

« Cette jeune fille était une de mes élèves... à Amestris. »

Ed faillit s'étouffer. Amestris? Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, il sentit le peu de couleur de son visage s'échapper de ses joues et dût s'asseoir car ses jambes avaient soudain refusé de le porter davantage. Amestris... Comme ce nom si familier semblait étrange dans la bouche de son père... Il réussi à murmurer avec une voix si aigüe qu'elle lui fit horreur dès qu'il l'entendit sortir de sa gorge:

« Amestris? Mais... Comment? Ce n'est pas possible... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, personne avant nous n'avait pu traverser la Porte ! »

Edward, sans aucune explication, sentit monter en lui une bouffée de rage, de colère envers cette fille inanimée et pâle qui gisait sur le canapé, sans force, et qui haletait, cherchant son souffle. Comment? Ce simple mot tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, semblait envahir chaque espace libre de son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser plus avant, de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Juste ce simple mot qui résonnait dans sa tête vide de tout. Sauf de ce mot : Comment?

« -COMMENT ?????? »

Il avait hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Hohenheim vit le désarroi immense de son fils:

« -Si je savais comment elle a fait pour se retrouver devant la Porte, et comment elle l'a traversée, je ne t'aurais pas demandé où tu l'avais trouvée. Et c'est une véritable chance pour elle que tu l'ai trouvée, elle a littéralement été dévorée par les virus infectieux. Cela devait faire quelques jours qu'elle était cachée là, sans savoir où aller, que faire, seule dans ce monde hostile et inconnu. Oui, c'est un mir...

-Stop. Assez avec tes histoires à la noix. Tu ne la connais pas vraiment cette fille, hein? C'est une blague, tout ça, rien qu'une mauvaise blague. Et très mal organisée si tu veux mon avi...

-Non Edward. Je la connais. Son état est vraiment le pire que je lui ai connu mais il n'y a pas deux âmes pareilles dans ce monde. Tu dis qu'elle avait dû rester une semaine comme ça. Combien de gens auraient tenu dans son état autant de temps? Déjà quand elle était... là-bas, elle avait la lutte dans le sang, elle a vécu des moments terribles mais elle en ressortait plus forte, sa détermination rendue encore plus solide. Je l'ai côtoyée pendant deux ans, je peux t'assurer que je la connais.

-Très bien. Tu peux m'avancer des preuves tangibles?

-Tu sembles avoir oublié bien vite le seul mot que tu as entendu d'elle. C'est toi qui l'as entendue, cette preuve. Mon nom. »

Edward le fixa, abasourdi devant cette preuve irréfutable. Hohenheim. C'était évident. Il avait raison. Mais son cerveau était tellement obnubilé par le seul mot « Comment » qu'il n'y avait plus fait attention. Maintenant, comme pour arrêter de retourner ce mot cent fois dans sa tête, il l'écoutait avec attention.

« -Dis m'en plus.

-Ce que je peux te dire c'est que je l'ai connue là-bas. Je donnais des cours à la faculté pour assurer ma vie, j'étais à Central. C'était l'endroit le plus dangereux et le plus sûr que j'avais pu trouver. Dangereux car je savais que le repaire de Dante se trouvait tout près, mais également le plus sûr car elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que je sois si près d'elle, elle qui me faisait chercher dans tous les recoins du pays.

A cette époque, j'avais déjà entendu parler de tes exploits d'alchimiste. Tu étais brillant. Et le peuple savait que tu prenais sa défense, un alchimiste hors du commun, différent de ces autres « chiens de l'armée ». J'en étais fier.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle venait toujours assister à mes cours dans un grand amphithéâtre et un jour elle s'est approchée de moi pour me demander des explications sur un point de mon exposé qui ne lui semblait pas clair. Nous avons fait connaissance.

Elle avait appris que, dans la langue de Xing, le titre honorifique pour s'adresser à quelqu'un que l'on respectait était « san », aussi ne l'ais-je entendu prononcer mon nom que précédé de ce « san ». Hohenheim-san.

Elle était très intelligente, parfois très distraite, colérique, obstinée, pire qu'une mule, mais d'une douceur toujours égale et le sourire aux lèvres, même lorsque cela allait mal pour elle. Nous nous sommes souvent vus après les cours, dans un café qu'elle affectionnait pour parler de tout ce qui passait par la tête, l'armée, le peuple, les guerres, les énigmes de la vie mais ce qui la passionnait plus que tout était l'alchimie.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur très particulière quand elle en parlait, et elle m'a avouée qu'elle avait souvent échoué lors de transmutations. Elle me faisait parfois le compte rendu de ses expériences, et j'appris qu'elle était très douée, même si elle s'en cachait. Elle n'était pas de ton niveau, -qui aurait pu l'être?- mais elle avait véritablement les capacités pour réussir, bien des années et des entraînements plus tard, à réaliser une transmutation sans cercle.

Le dernier jour où je l'ai vu, nous étions encore dans ce café et dans quelques heures j'allais rejoindre Dante. A ce moment là, alors que je lui avais dis que je devais faire un long voyage, sans retour, que je ne la reverrais sûrement plus jamais et que je lui ai dis « Adieu », et elle m'a répondu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un « Au revoir ». Car elle était trop optimiste, m'a t-elle expliqué, pour prononcer « Adieu », et qu'elle était convaincue que nous nous reverrions, même dans très longtemps et même dans un endroit réservé aux morts. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux posés sur son fils, avec ce regard éternel qu'il lui accordait souvent, ce mélange de remords et de nostalgie douloureuse et triste.

« -Voila. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Je sais également qu'elle n'avait déjà plus d'attache dans notre monde quand je l'ai connue car elle avait perdu sa mère et sa jeune soeur dans un terrible accident, son père les ayant abandonnées. Elle n'a évoqué ces faits qu'une seule et unique fois en ma présence.

-... »

Ed se retourna vers le canapé. La colère qu'il avait éprouvée pour la jeune fille semblait s'être apaisée, remplacée par une sorte de... Quel mot pouvait qualifier ce sentiment si étrange? Compassion? Tristesse? Cela devait être un peu des deux au fond.

Mais même si à présent qu'il en savait un peu plus, le seul mot qui tournait dans sa tête restait ce maudit « comment ». Il aurait bien voulu que ça s'arrête mais ça ne semblait avoir jamais de fin. A force de se retourner la cervelle dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une réponse possible, il finirait par se coucher avec la migraine du siècle. Et il commençait déjà à ressentir une certaine douleur entre les deux yeux.

« -Jvais me coucher. »

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise, traversa la cuisine, s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la jeune fille, « Clara » puisque tel était son nom, et monta rapidement les escaliers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Etant donné que je suis atteinte de flemmite aigue d'une violence rare, (ce n'est pas rare me direz-vous et vous aurez bien raison d'ailleurs) je ne vais pas mettre de message avant chaque chapitre étant donné que j'ai trouvé ça assez superflu de un, et de deux que j'ai rédigé l'histoire d'un seul bloc donc c'était assez galère pour délimiter les chapitres donc voilà voilà. _

_Bizz Scat_

_PS: Veuillez m'excuser de la gêne occasionnée, pour vous adresser à la cause de ce dérangement veuillez contacter ma maladie congénitale de flemmite._

_PPS : Bonne lecture ;) _

_EDIT : J'ai refait les paragraphes pour améliorer la lecture car un gros pavé de lettres c'est pas facile à lire... Gomen ne je le referais plus._

Deux jours passèrent, sans qu'aucun changement notoire se fasse ressentir dans l'état de Clara. Ed ne fréquentait plus la bibliothèque, muré dans un silence aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible, bien qu'il ne parla d'ordinaire pas tellement avec son père.

Il était resté au chevet de la malade sans bouger, depuis deux jours, essayant de la calmer quand elle haletait dans son délire, remplaçant le chiffon mouillé sur son front, et l'observant, ne cessant de l'observer pendant deux jours entiers, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

Il touchait à peine à la nourriture, et se contentait d'un morceau de pain, même si son ventre, parfois, protestait de ce régime forcé. Il la faisait boire un peu, pour qu'elle se réhydrate, et essayait de lui faire manger de la soupe, afin qu'elle recouvre un peu d'énergie lorsqu'elle sortirait enfin de cette maudite fièvre.

Cette matinée là, Edward s'était endormi à sa place habituelle depuis deux jours: sur la chaise près du canapé. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que quelque chose manquait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il le sentait, quelque chose avait disparu pendant la nuit. Il remua un peu, et une couverture glissa de son dos. Il se demanda quand est-ce que son père avait mis le bout de tissu sur son dos, sûrement pour le protéger de l'humidité ambiante.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait changé... Le bruit ! Maintenant il s'en rendait compte, il n'entendait plus la respiration rauque et sifflante de la jeune malade et ses gémissements entrecoupés. Il tourna son regard vers Clara et la vit respirer paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis longtemps.

A cette vision du visage de la jeune fille si tranquille, Edward sentit un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules. Il n'aurait pas su dire de quoi était exactement constitué ce poids mais il se sentait soulagé. Il posa la main sur son front moite et constata que la fièvre était tombée. Enfin. Toute la matinée, il contempla ce visage qui avait retrouvé sa sérénité, et c'est vers le soir qu'elle ouvrit timidement les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond blanc. Elle se demandait si elle était enfin au paradis, ayant traversé de bien sombres ténèbres et si elle attendait dans une sorte de purgatoire avant d'être emmené par des anges à l'endroit où sa mère et sa soeur se trouvaient.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers le côté droit de la pièce, ses yeux ayant été attirés par un éclair doré. Et elle le vit. Cela lui fit un choc, mais elle pensa l'avoir reconnu: son cher professeur de Central, Hohenheim-san. Ses lèvres se muèrent en un sourire.

Mais sa vision se brouilla soudain, comme un rideau de brume qui tombait de ses paupières. L'image de son professeur souriant, les lunettes sur le nez et les mèches dépassant sur ses yeux comme elle l'avait si souvent vu s'effaça pour faire place à celle d'un garçon plus jeune, deux grandes mèches de cheveux blonds encadrant son visage rond.

Mais ce qui la fascinait le plus étaient ses yeux qui la regardaient. De grands yeux dorés qui la fixaient sagement, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de bienveillance. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils, si fascinants. Elle essaya de prononcer quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à une phrase si elle n'avait pas eu une voix si faible et éraillée:

« -Qui... êtes... vous? »

Ed sursauta, surpris tant par la phrase que par la voix rauque. Il sourit néanmoins, pour ne pas faire plus peur à Clara qui devait se demander qui était l'inconnu en face d'elle.

« -Je m'appelle Edward Elric. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vous étiez très malade, on a pris soin de vous. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de quelque chose avant de vous être réveillée ici?

-... Je… je ne sais pas... Je ne vois que du ... noir...

-Ne parlez plus, vous allez vous fatiguez davantage.Reposez vous, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, la fièvre est tombée, vous allez être plus tranquille à présent. »

Il avait raison, déjà elle sentait l'effort de cette mini conversation lui tourner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, intriguée quand même par un vague air de ressemblance entre Hohenheim-san et cet « Edward Elric ».

Ed la regarda refermer ses paupières sur ses yeux noisette. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire de suite qu'il était le fils de son professeur d'Amestris -qui selon les dires de son père était très attaché à elle-, pour ne pas semer davantage de confusion dans son esprit encore très fatigué. Elle avait du être sous le choc à la fois de la traversée de la Porte et des virus qui l'avaient attaqué dès qu'elle avait pu « sortir ».

Il se souvenait à peine de sa traversée, et évitait en général de s'en rappeler. De longues mains noires, telles des queues de serpent qui s'agrippent à vous, cherchant à faire le plus de mal possible, retrouver les différentes parties de son esprit et de son âme dispersées aux quatre vents, et surtout, ce noir ambiant, puant et froid qui baignait entièrement l'atmosphère. Oui, il préférait se réserver ces « visions » quand il était seul dans son lit et qu'il pleuvait dehors.

Quand Hohenheim rentra le soir, il trouva son fils à sa place près du canapé, les yeux éternellement fixés sur le visage de Clara. Il regarda plus attentivement la scène quand Ed le vit et, se levant, se dirigea vers lui. Cela l'étonna, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chaise depuis deux jours.

« -Elle s'est réveillée, y a à peine une demi heure.

-Elle a dis quelque chose? Tu étais là?

-Pour qui tu me prends? Bien sûr que j'étais là! J'ai pas quitté cette foutue chaise depuis deux jours! Elle a demandé qui j'étais. Et quand je lui ai demandé si elle se souvenait de quelque chose elle m'as dis « du noir ». Elle a dû subir un gros choc.

-Merci

-Pourquoi tu me remercies le vieux?

-Pour avoir pris soin d'elle.

-Mm...

-Tu devrais te reposer, Edward, tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je fais ce que je veux ok? »

Ed se détourna de lui et partit vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il posa le pied sur la première marche et stoppa.

« -Hey, le vieux !

-Oui Edward?

-... De rien. »

Hohenheim sourit. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser, Hohenheim l'avait deviné. Et il en fallait, d'habitude, pour qu'Edward consentisse à s'excuser auprès de « cet enfoiré qui les avait abandonné ».

Il avait donc bien vu la main de son fils tenir celle de Clara dans son sommeil. La rougeur rapidement dissimulée d'Edward quand il l'avait vu près de la jeune fille était une preuve. Et, sans doute pour dissimuler sa gêne s'était-il « excusé » ensuite. Il s'assit à la place de son fils, près du canapé, pour continuer la veille que son fils s'était imposé sans relâche.

Quand Clara se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle vit son professeur lui sourire. Une vision réconfortante de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Mais elle pensait rêver encore, c'est pourquoi elle s'en assura:

« -Hohenheim-san? »

Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de voix presque normale. Il sourit un peu plus.

« -Ne te fatigue pas Clara. Tu as été très malade.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Nous sommes ... loin d'Amestris. Loin de tout ce que nous connaissons d'ailleurs. »

Un voile passa dans ses yeux mordorés. Des yeux qu'elle avait déjà vus...

« -Amestris?

-C'est très difficile à expliquer et même moi, je ne peux te donner d'explication que lorsque je saurais ce qui t'es arrivé. C'est nécessaire. Tu te rappelles d'Amestris n'est-ce pas?

-... Je crois, oui... C'est... c'est un pays c'est ça? »

Son professeur resta muet.

« -Hohenheim-san?

-Oui, Clara, c'est un pays. Notre pays. Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

-Je… je me souviens de vous... vous êtes mon professeur n'est-ce pas ?... vous alliez souvent dans un café...Et on parlait... De science? Oui, ou quelque chose d'approchant... Je me souviens de ma mère et ma soeur... Et de noir. Du noir tout autour de moi. J'ai cru que je ne réussirai jamais à revoir la lumière. Et... il y avait des ombres qui m'agrippaient et qui essayaient de me prendre... ça faisait mal...

-C'est fini Clara. Maintenant tout va bien. Reposes-toi.

-Professeur, vous resterez là?

-Oui. Ferme les yeux à présent. Tu as encore besoin de forces. »

Elle sentit ses paupières obéir à cet ordre. Il avait raison, elle était fatiguée. Hohenheim-san avait toujours raison.

Edward se crispa dès qu'il entendit la sentence. Il n'aurait pas dû pourtant. Il ne la connaissait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour cette fille. Il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, ne l'avait pas côtoyée. Et pourtant...

« -Elle a eu un choc si grand qu'elle a partiellement perdu la mémoire. »

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un long silence.

« -Et... c'est dû à la Porte n'est-ce pas? Le droit de passage...

-Je ne pense pas. Regarde nous: nous avons traversé la Porte et pourtant nous n'avons rien dû laisser derrière. Je pense qu'elle a été grandement traumatisée par sa traversée, c'est tout.

-C'EST TOUT ???? TU TE FICHE DE MOI ??? Cte fille débarque d'on ne sait où, couverte de saletés, après tu dis que tu la connais, tu fais tes tours de passe-passe, tu la soignes, et ce matin, tu m'annonce bien gentiment qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et C'EST TOUT???? »

Il avait crié, inconsciemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait son sang froid, lui qui n'avait jamais vu cette fille auparavant, mais il lui semblait qu'il se mettait en colère bien souvent depuis que cette fille était arrivée et il ne le comprenait pas.

Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue à s'endormir tard le soir en essayant de chercher sans cesse un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il entendit Clara remuer dans le canapé depuis la cuisine, et monta dans sa chambre en passant derrière ledit canapé pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Hohenheim soupira, puis alla vers Clara.

« -Hohenheim-san, que s'est-il passé? J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait crié... ça dû me réveiller...

-Ce n'était rien, ne t'en fais pas...

-Dites, Hohenheim-san... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous?

-Pourquoi me le demandes-tu?

-J'ai ... Enfin, je crois me souvenir d'un garçon quand je me suis réveillée la première fois... Son nom était Elric. Edward Elric je crois... Je ne me souviens plus très bien... à part de ses yeux. De grands yeux dorés. Un peu comme les vôtres. »

Hohenheim sourit tristement. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais ses yeux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son fils, et avaient quasiment la même teinte.

« -Oui, il y a effectivement quelqu'un avec moi et il s'appelle bien Edward Elric. C'est ... mon fils.

-... Il est ici en ce moment? J'aurais voulu le remercier... pour m'avoir emmenée ici et pris soin de moi. Et d'avoir été là quand je me suis réveillée la première fois.

-Il est monté dans sa chambre pour le moment. Mais si tu veux le voir, je peux l'appeler.

-Non... C'est bon, je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

-Comme tu veux. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras aussi te laver dès que tu te seras reposée encore un peu, je pense que ça va mieux et que tu as repris suffisamment de force. On te passera des vêtements.

-Merci, Hohenheim-san. Merci pour tout. Remerciez votre fils pour moi. »

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux qu'elle ferma doucement. Hohenheim soupira, les yeux levés en direction des escaliers. Edward, du haut des escaliers avait entendu la conversation et s'effaça comme une ombre silencieuse derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Dans l'après midi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Clara sentit qu'une partie de sa force lui était revenue. Elle se leva avec précaution car elle avait des vertiges d'être restée si longtemps dans la position allongée. Elle essaya de se lever par deux fois et, par deux fois, retomba sur le canapé, les jambes flageolantes. Serrant les poings, la troisième tentative fût la bonne.

Elle regarda la pièce exiguë autour d'elle et tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la maison. Elle n'entendait que le tic-tac régulier de la pendule murale qui marquait 3 heures de l'après-midi. Elle se refusa à passer la tête à l'intérieur du placard où elle devinait qu'il s'agissait du garde manger: elle n'était pas chez elle, et, bien qu'elle eu un peu faim, elle pourrait très bien attendre le soir.

Elle retraversa le salon, et mit son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il ne comptait qu'une douzaine de marches et elle pouvait voir le palier au dessus d'elle qui donnait accès à trois portes. Elle se donna du courage et entama la montée. Même si elle s'agrippait au mur d'une main et à la rampe d'escalier de l'autre, tel un naufragé dépendant de sa bouée, elle finit par arriver, cinq minutes après s'être reposée entre toutes les marches.

Elle ne savait pas quelle porte emprunter pour accéder à la salle de bain, et, à en juger au silence qui régnait dans la maison, elle devait sûrement être seule. De toute façon, s'il y avait eu ce fameux "Elric" dans l'appartement en ce moment, nul doute qu'il se serait manifesté, car elle avait monté les marches d'une façon si lourde et bruyante se dit-elle, qu'un sourd l'aurait entendue. Et puis, Hohenheim-san lui avait permis de se servir de la salle de bain, même si elle restait gênée.

Ce silence n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. Elle fit alors une chose qu'en temps normal, elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire : elle choisit la salle de bain "à la plouf" comme disait sa petite soeur. _Plouf, plouf, ce-se-ra-toi-la-salle-de-bain-au-bout-de-trois-un-deux-trois! _dit-elle tout haut en désignant chaque porte du doigt.

Ce fut la porte du milieu qui sortit gagnante. Souriante, elle actionna la poignée, le coeur battant d'une joie et de peur enfantine retardant le moment fatidique où il faudrait s'assurer de ce qu'elle appela "la théorie de la salle de bain". Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se trouva nez à nez avec... une baignoire.

Son sourire se fit plus large et elle referma la porte derrière elle. A sa gauche se trouvait un lavabo, une chaise tout près de la baignoire qui lui faisait face, et à sa gauche des toilettes.Le tout était meublé sommairement mais elle constata que, malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce, celle ci disposait néanmoins d'un agréable confort qu'elle n'aurait renié pour rien au monde, ayant passé trois jours sur un canapé et plusieurs dans une rue sombre et malodorante, encombrée d'ordures.

Maintenant qu'elle se remémorait ce fait, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Réfléchissant, elle se souvint d'une voix. Une voix de femme qui riait d'un rire affreux et moqueur. Et d'une grande Porte.

Décidant que les souvenirs et autres visions de cauchemars attendraient bien qu'elle ait pris un bain, elle se déshabilla, notant au passage que des vêtements propres étaient posés sur la chaise à son intention.

Edward releva le nez de son livre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un gravir les escaliers. Il attendit un instant avant d'entendre une voix de femme annoner une sorte de comptine et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Plongé dans ses pensées, étendu sur son lit, il entendit la douche couler et, secouant la tête d'un air bougon, se remit à sa lecture.

Sortant de son bain, Clara se sentait métamorphosée. Plus d'odeur affreuse, plus de crasse. Elle était aussi propre q'un sou neuf, ses cheveux blonds lavés soigneusement et toute trace de saleté bannie au fin fond des égouts de la ville en provenance du trou de la baignoire de l'appartement. Nue et dégoulinante d'eau, elle prit une serviette et se sécha soigneusement.

Puis, enroulée dans sa serviette comme un empereur drapé d'une toge, elle s'approcha de la chaise où l'attendait "ses" habits. Elle se rendit compte en les dépliant qu'il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile marron. Pas vraiment le genre d'une jeune fille, mais elle s'en contenterait.

D'ailleurs, sa mère ne lui répétait-elle pas constamment qu'elle s'habillait toujours comme un vrai garçon manqué? Tout en s'habillant, Clara se demanda ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment et repensa à l'étrange phrase de Hohenheim : "Loin de tout ce que nous connaissons".

Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par là? Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, sortit de la pièce et, avec plus d'assurance que la première fois, elle redescendit les escaliers.

Quand Hohenheim rentra, ce soir là, il trouva sa jeune élève assise sur le canapé, absorbée dans la lecture d'un traité d'alchimie qu'Edward avait dû oublier sur la table. Il la salua:

« -Bonsoir Clara »

Entendant son nom, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle avait la mine rayonnante qu'il lui avait toujours connue et cela le rassura. Il se plaça en face d'elle, sur la chaise qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et constata qu'elle portait les habits d'Edward.

« -Bonsoir, Hohenheim-san

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce soir, ça fait plaisir...

-Oui, j'ai même pu aller à la salle de bains, répondit-elle, fière de son progrès.

-Edward te l'a donc montrée?

-Edward? Non, je l'ai trouvée seule. Votre fils était dans la maison?

-Oui, normalement il n'a pas dû bouger, il reste tout le temps dans le salon pour lire un livre.

-Je ne l'ai pas croisé, tout était silencieux quand je suis montée."

En son for intérieur, Hohenheim se demanda pourquoi son fils ne s'était pas montré de l'après-midi. Il l'avait toujours connu sauvage et renfermé après tout.

« -Tu as trouvé des habits confortables ?

-Oui, merci de me les avoir préparés.

-... De rien »

Edward était non seulement sauvage mais étrange et imprévisible. Hohenheim n'avait jamais déposé d'affaires à l'intention de Clara.

Hohenheim-san lui avait permis de finir de lire le livre qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table de la cuisine, et elle l'aida à préparer le repas. Il fut étrangement muet, semblant perdu dans des pensées trop obscures pour lui. Elle le sentait, il était très préoccupé, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait en sa présence.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hohenheim appelle son fils pour venir manger. Lorsqu'il descendit, Edward fut surpris à la vision de Clara et fut pris d'un blush incompréhensible de se retrouver en face de cette fille qui lui ressemblait tellement: les mêmes vêtements, la même queue de cheval, la blondeur de ses cheveux, même la taille était la même... Il ne manquait qu'à son homologue féminin les yeux dorés. On aurait pu les prendre pour des frère et soeur.

Hohenheim le poussa un peu dans le dos pour qu'il s'en rapproche un peu plus de Clara ce qu'Edward ne voulait pas et le lui fit sentir en freinant le plus possible des deux pieds. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde ouvrir la bouche devant cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant à ce moment précis et le mettait en colère sans raison et devant laquelle ses réactions étaient dénuées de sens et incontrôlables. Et ce rouge aux joues qui ne voulait pas disparaître! Maudite soit-elle!

« -Edward, je te présente Clara. Clara Jenkins. C'était une de mes élèves. »

Maudit soit-il aussi, ce vieux qui faisait semblant de le présenter pour la première fois alors qu'il savait déjà comment elle s'appelait et sa condition. Mais bien que de très mauvaise humeur, il décida de jouer le jeu pour ne pas déboussoler la fille qui décidément ne méritait pas autant d'égards de sa part.

Il était vraiment très en colère contre les deux individus qui étaient présents dans la même pièce que lui. Il prononça un bout de mot qui lui écorcha la bouche, la tête à moitié baissée pour cacher cette fichue rougeur:

« -'Soir.

-Clara, voici mon fils Edward.

-Bonsoir monsieur, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle accompagna ce salut d'une courbette, se cassant en deux pour lui souhaiter le respect. Il était le fils de son professeur, et, même s'il ne lui inspirait pas particulièrement de la sympathie tant il paraissait bougon, elle lui devait autant de respect qu'à son père.

Edward fut surpris de la réaction de cette fille. Il pensait qu'il avait fait assez mauvaise impression, pourtant elle ne semblait pas si mécontente. Elle lui avait même fait un sourire! C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Il souhaitait pourtant ne pas lui donner l'occasion de faire ami-ami avec elle. Il lui avait passé ses affaires, d'accord, mais leur collaboration s'arrêterait là.

Et puis, s'il se montrerait désagréable, peut-être qu'elle le laisserait tranquille? Et elle ne chercherait pas à être en sa présence 24 heures sur 24, ce qu'il redoutait. Ses émotions étaient vraiment trop instables quand il la côtoyait. Même s'il ne l'avait approchée que très peu et depuis seulement deux jours.

« -Puisque les présentations sont faites, il ne reste plus qu'à passer à table. »

-Cause toujours le vieux. Personne ne me fera m'asseoir à côté d'elle.- pensa Ed.

Le repas fut aussi silencieux que sa préparation, et Edward concentra toute son attention dans son assiette, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à croiser le regard de Clara.

Cette dernière, quand à elle, ne cessa d'observer ce curieux jeune homme qui touchait presque le potage de son nez tellement il avait la tête penchée. Elle se tenait en face de lui et le trouvait décidément bien étrange.

Hohenheim, à son côté gauche, avait l'air de jouer les arbitres entre eux deux. C'est décidément un repas curieux pensait-il. Edward n'ouvrait pas la bouche alors que d'ordinaire, il lui racontait des théories sur le passage et comment rentrer à Amestris ainsi que le compte rendu de ses lectures. Mais il ne pipait mot.

Sitôt le repas englouti et ne laissant à personne le temps de se ressaisir, Edward se leva, mit son assiette dans l'évier et partit en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Hohenheim soupira. Son fils était sûrement de mauvaise humeur car il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de regagner leur monde, il était souvent dans cet état là quand il ne trouvait rien dans ses livres. Le vieux professeur ne se doutait pas que la présence de Clara ait pu y être pour quelque chose.

Cette dernière, après l'avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle et à la ranger, dormit sur le canapé. En effet, il n'y avait que deux lits dans la maison et elle assura à Hohenheim-san qu'elle était habituée à dormir dans n'importe quel endroit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, il faisait encore nuit. Une horloge sonna trois coups quelque part dans la nuit. Un bruit l'avait sans doute réveillée, elle avait le sommeil léger. Elle se redressa sur le canapé, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qui avait pu la déranger.

Elle perçut le bruit d'un placard qu'on referme. Elle se demanda qui pouvait être l'intrus qui mangeait à une heure pareille. Tout en se levant, elle eu une vision comique de son professeur qui, à trois heures du matin, descendait fréquemment dans la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich. Elle sourit, s'interdisant de rire, et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Edward? Bien évidement, il n'y avait que deux occupants dans la maison si ce n'était pas le professeur, c'était obligatoirement son fils.

Et pour l'instant il n'était pas dans la position la plus avantageuse, un sandwich à moitié enfourné dans la bouche, un verre d'eau dans une main. Un livre dans l'autre. "Multifonction" pensa Clara en se retenant d'éclater de rire tant cette vision qui différait tant de celle qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt dans cette même cuisine, avec un Edward grognon, le nez baissé dans sa soupe.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment il avait pu avaler la moindre goutte car la position se révélait très inconfortable.

Edward failli avaler de travers. Qu'est-ce que cette fille venait faire ici et surtout maintenant ? Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de la nouvelle arrivante. Et elle le surprenait dans cette position ridicule! Elle le poursuivait ma parole! En plus elle le dérangeait en pleine lecture d'un des seuls traités d'alchimie qu'il avait pu dénicher à la bibliothèque!

Posant son bouquin sur la table, il avala difficilement le morceau qui avait failli provoquer son étouffement, et but son verre d'eau d'une seule traite, puis reprit son livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'était pourtant pas partie. Elle ne bougeait pas. Pire, elle restait figée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Se déplaçant pour qu'elle ait accès au robinet de la cuisine et au placard où ils avaient rangé la vaisselle, il ne lui accordait pas un regard bien que ses yeux se soient fixés sur la même ligne depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Finalement elle se décida à avancer, tirant une chaise pour prendre place à table et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'observer plus attentivement. Quelle plaie! Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer quand elle se trouvait dans la même maison (en effet, il n'avait lu qu'un seul livre de l'après-midi et en était passablement énervé) et il fallait en plus qu'il supporte sa présence alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne dorme pas et qu'il ait enfin un moment de calme à lui.

Il reconnut à sa décharge qu'elle était silencieuse mais cela ne dissipait pas son malaise de se sentir si intensément observé. Il se sentait transpercé, comme si elle avait pu voir à travers lui et à travers sa colère et sa nervosité, comme si son âme était mise à nu. Cela le gênait profondément. Ce qui manquait à présent dans cette scène de cauchemar, c'était qu'elle lui adresse la parole. A peine avait-il pensé ça qu'il l'entendit:

"-Vous savez... je vous regarde depuis un bon moment"

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

"-Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous dire que vous lisez à l'envers depuis un quart d'heure."

L'horreur n'avait-elle donc pas de fin?

Clara vit se dessiner sur le visage de son interlocuteur une intéressante teinte vermillon qui vira au violet. Edward Elric venait de faire une bien cruelle expérience du ridicule. Le pauvre. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si hostile envers elle et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se montre si nerveux et peu amical.

Elle savait qu'elle s'introduisait dans sa vie, dans sa maison, qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Mais elle avait été élevée dans le respect des étrangers, "Ma maison est celle du voyageur" lui répétait souvent sa mère, et elle ne concevait pas comment le fils de celui qu'elle estimait tant pu être si boudeur et renfermé.

"-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

-..."

Elle se leva, remit sa chaise en place et alla se recoucher sur le canapé. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait besoin de rester seul pendant un moment après cette si cuisante expérience.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil perçait déjà à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et lui chatouillait le nez d'un de ses rayons. Se frottant les yeux, elle alla à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda la pendule murale: il était déjà 2 heures! Elle n'entendait aucun bruit dans la maison comme hier.

Peut-être qu'Edward était cloîtré dans sa chambre et refusait de se montrer ou de manifester sa présence comme il l'avait déjà fait ? Elle se lava et renfila ses habits de la veille, qui étaient les mêmes que ceux du fils de son professeur constata t-elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage en damier de la salle de bain.

Ne trouvant aucune idée, elle ouvrit la porte et, s'approchant tour à tour des deux portes qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte, devinant qu'il s'agissait des chambres, elle se plaqua contre les portes pour écouter un quelconque bruit qui aurait pu lui faire savoir la présence d'Edward ou d'Hohenheim-san. Mais elle n'entendit rien, même pas le bruissement discret des pages de papier que l'on tourne.

Elle devait être réellement seule, mais les règles de bienséance lui empêchait d'ouvrir les portes pour confirmer ce fait. Elle redescendit, un peu déçue et désoeuvrée.

Errant dans l'appartement vide, elle aperçut dans le vestibule un carnet de téléphone près de l'appareil. Posé dessus, un crayon gris attendait les numéros à noter. Elle le feuilleta et constata qu'il était vide. Elle s'en empara, une idée germant dans son esprit.

Quand Edward rentra à 6 heures de la bibliothèque, satisfait avec une pile de livres sur la mécanique sous le bras (il avait passé la journée là-bas, constatant que c'était la meilleure solution pour s'éloigner de Clara et de ne pas être dérangé) il vit à peine la tête de Clara dépasser du canapé. Elle était étrangement penchée. Il crut à un malaise et se rapprocha. Arrivé tout contre le dossier du canapé il vit qu'elle avait la tête trop baissée pour être normale.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil et retint un cri d'exclamation. Elle dessinait sur un petit carnet et semblait tellement concentrée sur sa tache qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Il se vit avec surprise tel qu'il avait dû être lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt. L'air revêche et concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait d'une main, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, un verre d'eau dans l'autre main restée libre. On pouvait presque voir les craquelures sur la couverture et on devinait les lettres ébauchées du titre.

Il tourna la tête pour voir, éparpillés sur le canapé, d'autres dessins très réalistes: son père, tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, souriant mais une lueur de tristesse indéfinissable dans le regard. Plus loin, une petite fille riante dans les bras d'une femme blonde, qui lui accordait un doux sourire mélancolique.

Sur la table venaient des esquisses de bâtiments puis des vues de la fenêtre de la cuisine et un dessin qu'il reconnut sans peine: un étendard portant le blason royal, le signe de l'autorité de l'homonculus King Bradley, alias Pride: un lion stylisé, symbole de son appartenance à un autre monde.

Puis, jonchant le sol sous elle, les dessins devenaient flous, bien plus de simples ébauches que de véritables croquis, mais il reconnut la silhouette d'un homme de dos, une valise à la main, le bas d'un visage qui arborait un sourire carnassier, une femme dont il ne distinguait aussi que la silhouette.

Et, au milieu de tous, le croquis terrifiant de la Porte. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux tellement ce dessin lui paraissait ressemblant. Enorme, noire et il pouvait presque ressentir un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Elle était entrouverte, de petites mains noires essayant de percer à travers l'embrasure.

Prenant soudain conscience du regard dans son dos, Clara se retourna, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air pour venir se reposer sur son épaule comme un animal familier. Rougissante, elle bégaya:

"Ah! Euh. Mon... Monsieur Edward! Je...je ne vous avez pppas entendu rentrer! exexexcusez-moi...

-Ce n'est rien. Vous dessinez bien."

Il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il trouvait cela magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareils dessins, si réalistes. Presque des photos.

"Merci." fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle avait l'air si désarmée à cet instant... Bien différente de la jeune fille pleine d'optimisme et d'ironie qu'il croisait depuis trois jours. Timide et fragile voila de quoi elle avait l'air en ce moment précis. Edward secoua la tête. Il lui fallait reprendre le dessus sur lui même, il devait éloigner cette fille, ne pas se laisser aller pour ne pas que ses émotions l'embrouillent encore une fois. Il s'était montré tellement stupide pendant cette nuit qu'il lui fallait rester froid et distant.

"-Je monte dans ma chambre. Appelez-moi lorsque le repas sera prêt."

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il s'en voulu d'avoir parlé d'un ton si dur et cassant, comme un maître de maison devant une servante. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Mieux valait cette attitude s'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. A choisir, entre se lier d'amitié et se détester, il préférait la deuxième solution. Moins il serait dépendant des autres, moins il s'attachait à eux et plus vite il trouverait le moyen de partir.

La porte de sa chambre claqua comme un couperet derrière lui.

Lorsque Hohenheim rentra ce soir là, il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures. Il trouva Clara sur le canapé, endormie et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sur le sol, tout à côté d'elle, il vit une pile de papier. Se penchant, il vit les dessins. Il les prit et les emporta dans la cuisine. Il vit qu'une assiette froide de soupe était posée en évidence sur la table à son intention. Un mot à côté de la table lui disait "En espérant que vous ne rentrerez pas trop tard, c'est meilleur chaud." Il sourit.

Il s'assit à table pour mieux examiner les croquis et regarda chaque dessin attentivement. Quand il vit celui d'Edward, il sourit encore une fois. Il se demanda comment Clara avait fait pour le "croquer" dans cette position. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au dernier, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était celui de la Porte.

Il l'observa un instant, une lueur de colère flambant dans ses yeux. Cette Porte était celle qui était la cause de son exil, la cause de son malheur. Sa femme adorée errait sûrement à l'intérieur, de même que les gens qu'il avait pu aimer en 400 ans d'existence. Peut-être même que Alphonse y était lui aussi. Il se leva, et, sans toucher à son assiette qu'il vida dans l'évier, il repassa près de Clara pour remettre la pile en place et monta doucement les escaliers.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hohenheim resta plus souvent à la maison avec Clara tandis qu'Edward, très fuyant, préférait la bibliothèque à l'appartement. Le professeur et l'élève discutaient d'Amestris, enfin, du peu de ce que la jeune femme se souvenait. Elle pu presque lui raconter comment ils se retrouvaient dans ce café, et de quoi ils discutaient. Hohenheim lui réapprit la situation d'Amestris: son gouvernement, ses guerres incessantes, le massacre d'Ishbal...

Elle semblait avoir tout oublié de son pays. Des pans entiers de mémoire avaient disparus de son cerveau. Pourtant, elle n'était pas ignorante. Elle se souvenait de bon nombre de choses, notamment son talent pour le dessin, qui, Hohenheim s'en souvenait, l'avait beaucoup aidé pour l'alchimie et les dessins de cercles.

Une semaine passa, Clara essayant de se souvenir de ces choses dont lui parlait son professeur. Parfois, dans un flash, il lui arrivait de se souvenir de mystérieuses choses sans aucun sens pour elle: des cercles, des lettres et des runes, des éclairs bleus, une femme souriante avec un bébé dans les bras qu'elle reconnut de suite: elle était sûre que c'était sa mère.

Un soir, elle demanda à Hohenheim, alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon, lui assit sur la chaise près de canapé et elle assise en tailleur sur ce même canapé en face de lui:

"-Dites moi, Hohenheim-san...

-Oui Clara?

-Esque... vous croyez que ma mémoire va revenir?

-Je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant. Mais je pense que si tu essayes tous les jours de te rappeler, tu récupèreras tout ce que tu as perdu.

-J'espérais que vous diriez cela... Si ma mère savait que je me souviens si bien d'elle! Vous croyez qu'elle va bien Professeur?

-..."

Il parut si triste à ce moment que Clara se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le rendre si mélancolique.

"-Hohenheim-san?

-Oui... Oui sans doute, elle va bien."

Mais elle n'en était pas si convaincue. Son coeur lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-Tu te souviens de quelque chose avant ton arrivée ici Clara? Avant que tu te réveilles ici ?"

Il détournait la conversation. Elle le sentait. Et elle n'aimait pas ce sujet là. D'un air grave elle répondit:

"-Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses avant. Juste de cette Porte. Et d'un rire de femme. Un rire affreux, narguant. Il me réveille parfois dans la nuit quand j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Je me souviens aussi d'un sourire carnassier, qui me fait peur. Et j'entends quelqu'un d'autre qui pleure. C'est tout.

-Un rire de femme ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, ce rire revenait souvent dans sa tête quand elle essayait de se souvenir, le déconcentrant et l'emplissait de peur.

Une semaine passa. Les efforts de Clara pour se souvenir étaient parfois récompensés, mais rarement. Pendant ce temps, Edward se montrait toujours aussi sauvage et bougon qu'au premier jour, parlant peu et se réfugiant soit à la bibliothèque soit dans sa chambre. On aurait dit qu'il fuyait Clara. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi.

Elle ne l'avait plus recroisé dans la cuisine depuis la dernière fois et s'en inquiétait. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la déteste à ce point? Car elle en était sûre, Edward la détestait. D'ailleurs, pour preuve, il se montrait souvent énervé et irritable en sa présence.

Un soir, quand le repas fût prêt, Hohenheim demanda à Clara d'aller chercher Edward dans sa chambre pour le prévenir que c'était l'heure de manger. Aujourd'hui c'était fête: ils avaient pu se payer un morceau de viande avec des légumes à la place des pommes de terre habituelles et du poisson fade. Clara se débarrassa de son tablier et monta à l'étage.

Elle prit la première porte à sa gauche, espérant qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de la chambre du fils de son professeur. Elle frappa trois coups et après un "Entrez" agressif, elle poussa timidement la porte. Elle n'osa pas entrer et murmura que le repas était servi. Les yeux baissés et se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit soudain les pieds du jeune homme dans son champ de vision: il se tenait devant elle. Relevant brusquement la tête elle vit la colère dans son regard et se décala pour le laisser passer et descendre les marches rapidement.

Elle le suivit, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide dans cette chambre où le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps quand il était ici. Elle entr'aperçut un lit sommaire, un bureau de bois, une chaise, et une valise au pied du lit. Puis, se sentant coupable, elle referma précipitamment la porte.

Le repas fut silencieux, comme toujours. L'ambiance se désagrégeait de jour en jour entre les deux jeunes gens et Hohenheim en était le témoin peiné. Ce dernier, ayant des affaires urgentes à régler selon ses dires, quitta la table alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de manger, et s'en fût en recommandant à Clara et à Edward de laver la vaisselle.

Lorsqu'il fallut débarrasser et ranger la vaisselle, Edward lança à Clara d'un ton acide et méprisant qui alla droit au coeur de la jeune fille:

"-Occupez-vous en"

Il reçut un torchon mouillé en pleine figure. Furieux, il arracha le tissu qui lui obstruait la vue et vit Clara devant lui, les manches retroussées, la rage faisant une sorte d'auréole autour d'elle. La colère de la jeune fille était presque palpable. Il émanait d'elle une aura de tristesse furieuse. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui cracha de toute la force dont elle fut capable:

"Vous vous enfuyez dès que vous êtes ici, vous vous cachez, vous me détestez, j'en suis consciente. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une étrangère pour vous, une écervelée qui a perdu la mémoire et à qui il faut tout réapprendre. Je sais que vous êtes froid avec moi, c'est votre droit. Après tout, ma présence importe peu.

Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me haïssez à ce point, je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de vous imposer ma présence le moins possible, de vous être un peu agréable. Mais me manquer de respect, cela, je ne l'accepte pas. Vous pouvez être froid, et ne me témoigner aucune amitié, mais me déléguer à des tâches ménagères comme une simple servante, C'EST AU DESSUS DE MES FORCES !!!!"

Elle respira avec force, et, passant en trombe devant un Edward éberlué et bouche bée, elle claqua la porte d'entrée.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'Edward était assis sur le canapé, le regard et la tête vide, le chiffon que Clara lui avait lancé toujours dans la main et qui gouttait lentement sur le sol. Elle était partie. Bien sûr, il avait toujours voulut éviter sa présence le plus possible, chaque fois qu'il la voyait il voulait s'enfuir, son désir avait toujours été de la voir s'en aller…

Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Comme dans un rêve, il la revit, flamboyante de colère lui crier sa rancoeur et sa rage à la tête. Son cri "C'est au dessus de mes forces". Et le bruit de la porte qui claque si fort, tellement fort qu'il résonnait dans son cerveau vide. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Il revit toutes les fois où il avait été en sa présence. Dès qu'il la voyait, son coeur s'emballait sans raison et son cerveau faisait de la bouillie de ses pensées d'habitude si bien ordonnées. Il avait été odieux avec elle, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître. Il l'avait traitée comme une moins-que-rien, la méprisant et la rabaissant pour qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite, pour que sa tête se remette à fonctionner et que son coeur cesse sa chamade.

Il refusa de s'attarder un peu plus sur ses émotions, il n'en sentait jamais l'utilité. Il prit conscience alors dans un flash que Clara était partie. Toute seule, perdue dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. Décidant de remettre cette réconciliation avec lui même à plus tard et estimant que le sort de Clara était bien plus préoccupant que le sien, il s'empara de son manteau et sortit à son tour.

Dans la nuit, il chercha autour de lui un endroit où elle aurait pu se réfugier. Il demandait aux rares passants qui étaient encore dehors s'ils avaient vu la jeune fille. Il était désorienté, bien que sûrement moins qu'elle, qui ne devait rien reconnaître de ce monde si étrange, semblable et différent de son monde d'origine. Une idée, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, un indice qui lui permettrait de la retrouver.

Tout en courant et s'enfonçant dans les rues sombres de la ville, il pensait à son père qui ne le lui pardonnerait certainement jamais dans le cas où il ne parviendrait pas à la retrouver, et lui-même se sentirait tellement coupable qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait encore à se regarder dans un miroir à l'avenir.

Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle tremblait de froid dans le recoin de la petite ruelle. Le seul endroit dont elle se souvenait et qu'elle connaissait. Son inconscient avait sans doute enregistré l'image de cette ruelle et elle l'avait cherché sans cesse avant de finir par la retrouver. Elle se calmait peu à peu. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'elle n'avait pas grillé un neurone sans aucune raison.

Edward l'avait traitée comme une intruse, elle sentait chaque fois son regard haineux dans son dos et sentait qu'il la méprisait. Ce "Occupez vous-en" avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase de son calme et de la prise sur soi. Comme disait sa mère, "une seule goutte d'eau peut faire déborder la mer". Cette phrase si anodine avait été cette goutte d'eau.

Maintenant qu'elle reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur sa colère, elle secoua la tête. Comme si elle voulait dissiper les vapeurs de brume d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, sinon dans une ruelle malodorante d'une ville de nuit.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait plus que faire. Perdue ça oui, elle l'était. Et à cause de quoi, je vous le donne en mille? A cause de sa fierté et de son ego mal placé. Encore une fois son estime personnelle lui avait causé des ennuis inimaginables.

Dans un flash, elle se souvint de la logeuse qui l'avait mise à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle avait déniché à Central quand, alors que cette horrible bonne femme lui avait dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien dans cette vie et qu'elle n'était une moins-que-rien, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était bien capable de se trouver une place sans l'aide d'une ivrogne notoire qui buvait en cachette et que les précieux conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait ne la préoccupaient pas le moins du monde.

S'en était suivi une période assez noire dont elle se souvenait par bribes. Entre les cours qu'elle devait payer à l'université et auxquels elle devait assister, elle devait jongler avec un petit boulot qu'elle avait réussi à trouver comme serveuse dans un bar et chercher un endroit où on voudrait bien d'elle.

Heureusement qu'elle avait fini par s'en sortir avec l'aide d'un vieux monsieur qui lui avait offert de l'héberger. Elle éternua soudain et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même au fur et à mesure que l'atmosphère se refroidissait. Génial. Elle se demandait aussi comment cela pouvait être pire. Elle avait trouvé la réponse: chopper un rhume.

Quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et sa course à travers la ville, Edward se demanda comment il pourrait la retrouver, surtout de nuit dans une ville aussi grande que Munich. Il entendit alors un éternuement juste à côté de lui. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que c'était exactement l'endroit où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Et si…Si elle était là?

Non, c'était une idée trop folle pour être vraie. Et pourtant, au point où il en était, il n'avait rien à perdre à jeter un coup d'oeil. Il se pencha un peu pour apercevoir une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même, adossée au mur. Il avait vu juste. Il la regarda attentivement.

Elle semblait calmée. Elle paraissait si fragile, comme lorsque il avait vu ses dessins. Mais également si perdue qu'il sentit un pincement dans le coeur. Elle avait l'air d'un chaton sous la pluie un soir d'orage. Son coeur s'emballa soudain.

A cet instant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle qu'il chassait, que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était toujours énervé et en colère, pas elle qu'il voulait éloigner à tout prix. C'était lui-même. Cette partie de lui qui était incontrôlable et qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors. Il constata qu'elle grelottait de froid et se défit de son manteau pour le lui poser sur les épaules.

Elle sentit soudain une chaleur rassurante et tout à fait inattendue sur les épaules. Se tournant pour savoir d'où pouvait bien provenir ce petit prodige dans cette ruelle glacée, elle rencontra le regard doré d'Edward. Elle leva vers lui un visage étonné, puis son expression se referma.

Elle se leva, et, sans un mot le suivit. Il n'avait tout de même pas espéré récupérer son pardon en la cherchant et lui passer son manteau? Ah non, c'était par trop facile à son goût. Il devait comprendre qu'il lui avait fait du mal et bien plus que ce qu'il avait l'air de s'imaginer. Mais ce qui l'intrigua était ce soudain revirement d'humeur. De méprisant et exécrable, il devenait secourable et… gentil?

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, elle sur "son" canapé, lui sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Elle le regardait d'un air si farouche qu'Edward avait bien envie de remonter directement dans sa chambre sans lui adresser la parole. Mais il devait lui dire quelque chose pour lui demander pardon, il reconnut avoir été froid et distant avec elle et même horrible. Il n'avait été conscient de son attitude de ces derniers jours que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités en face. Il murmura:

"-Pardon.

-Hum? Je n'ai pas entendu, il me semblait avoir entendu quelque chose et j'ai vu vos lèvres remuer mais je n'ai pas perçu ce que vous avez essayé de me dire."

Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que c'était facile pour lui? Non mais et puis quoi encore? Il fallait peut-être qu'il lui offre des fleurs et s'agenouille à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de ce qu'il lui avait fait? C'était mal connaître Edward Elric. Même Al aurait pu se contenter de son pauvre pardon qui constituait un effort pour lui. Mais voila, cette fille n'était pas Alphonse et elle était encore plus butée que toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues jusqu'à présent. Il soupira de mauvaise foi, et, consentant à répéter, il articula plus fort:

"-Pardon.

-C'est tout? Excusez moi mais ça me parait un petit peu court après les deux semaines affreuses que je viens de passer à cause de vous."

Il se sentit rougir, encore une fois. C'est fou comme il perdait son sang froid à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole et qu'elle le remettait à sa place, trop souvent à son goût d'ailleurs.

"-Je m'excuse de m'être comporté avec vous de cette manière, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Voila, ça vous va comme ça?

-C'est un peu mieux. "

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux deux. Silence que Clara brisa cinq minutes plus tard.

"-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

-« Fait » quoi ?

-M'avoir cherché et prêter votre manteau par exemple.

-… ça devait être ma manière à moi de m'excuser.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Et aussi pour ne pas que mon père s'affole si vous veniez à disparaître comme ça sans rien dire. Le connaissant cela aurait sûrement été lui qui vous aurez cherché."

C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissée seule toute à son sort ? N'était-ce vraiment que parce qu'il devait le faire par égard pour son père ? Ou parce que c'était là sa manière de s'excuser ?

Ou peut être encore pour faire taire ce pincement au cœur qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'elle avait claqué la porte. Cette petite douleur qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que son souffle devenait court tandis qu'il parcourait les rues froides de Munich à sa recherche. Refusant cette dernière hypothèse parce qu'elle l'impliquait trop pour le moment et qu'il refusait d'y croire totalement, il souffla :

"-Seulement pour ça.

-… Merci. Merci pour tout.

-Vous devez sûrement être fatiguée, je vais vous laisser. Pour vous reposer.

-Non, vous n'allez sûrement pas me laisser"

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur devant le ton catégorique de la phrase.

"-Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais ranger la vaisselle toute seule ? "


	5. Chapter 5

A la suite de cet « incident » dont Hohenheim ne su jamais rien, le climat se détendit dans la maison, il s'en aperçut. Edward ne restait plus si souvent cloîtré dans sa chambre, et il se proposa même une fois à réapprendre à Clara ce qu'elle avait oublié d'Amestris, enfin, en ce qui concernait l'armée plus précisément.

Le vieux professeur accepta. Après tout, il avait été un alchimiste national, « chien de l'armée » et connaissait donc tout particulièrement cet aspect de leur monde. Malgré tout, il avait fait jurer à son fils de ne rien lui dévoiler sur l'alchimie ou sur le fait qu'ils habitaient cet autre monde pour le moment. Elle ne devait apprendre cet aspect des choses que plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête à accepter toutes les vérités, si cruelles soient-elles.

Il ne la trouvait pas encore totalement prête pour l'instant. Ainsi, ils ne la laissaient pas sortir, pour ne pas qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Il se garda de parler à son fils le fait que Clara croyait sa mère toujours vivante.

Mais, malgré tout ce qui l'occupait, le dessin notamment et les « leçons » qu'elle suivait, Clara s'ennuyait. Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, hormis sa petite escapade nocturne à la suite de la dispute.

Elle regardait toujours à la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue et demandait chaque matin, chaque soir et inlassablement la permission de sortir un peu, juste pour se dégourdir les jambes. La réponse était hélas toujours négative, prétextant tour à tour qu'elle était trop faible encore (ça c'était l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Hohenheim-san) ou qu'elle ne devait plus sortir après tout le chemin qu'il avait dû faire pour la retrouver et qu'elle se perdrait sûrement (ça c'était la réponse d'Edward).

Et quand elle répondait que, si effectivement comme il le prétendait, elle se perdait elle pourrait toujours demander son chemin, Edward la regardait d'un air furieux et gêné à la fois.

De plus, les deux hommes éludaient à chaque fois sa question lorsqu'elle demandait dans quelle ville d'Amestris ils se trouvaient exactement ou bien lui posaient une autre question. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle à force de tourner en rond dans cet appartement minuscule.

Edward constatait avec regret que l'état nerveux de Clara s'aggravait de jour en jour et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus irritable. Il la comprenait. Cela ne devait pas être facile de rester enfermée. Elle devait se sentir comme…comme un animal en cage.

Et chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, qu'il la regardait, il sentait encore un peu plus le pincement au cœur qui ne l'avait pas quitté et n'avait cessé de s'agrandir depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, chaque fois où il voyait le sourire de la jeune fille se crisper quand on lui refusait de sortir. Et pour éviter de croiser son regard déçu et peiné, presque rancunier, il tournait la tête.

Et chaque soir il demandait à son tour à son père (à sa manière bien sûr) si Clara pouvait sortir le lendemain quand celle ci était endormie ou si absorbée dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre qu'elle n'entendait plus le monde autour d'elle.

Il lui parlait du désarroi de la jeune fille, mais le vieux n'était pas convaincu de sa « maturité ». Un soir où Clara était encore à la fenêtre, les yeux posés au dehors, une lueur d'envie brillant à l'intérieur d'eux, Edward retenta sa chance auprès de son père.

"-Hey le vieux ! Elle a quand même le droit de sortir non ?

-J'ai dit non Edward. Elle n'est pas prête.

-On dirait un geôlier se justifiant de l'emprisonnement de sa victime.

-Je t'ai dit non, il me semble ?

-Elle en a marre ! Elle sature et c'est bien normal ! Elle n'arrête pas de tourner en rond !

-Arrête s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je conteste ton autorité ? Mais pendant ce temps elle devient folle! Pour elle, cet appartement devient une prison !

-Edward ! "

Il avait élevé la voix, et, même s'il n'avait même pas crié, son fils arrêta de parler.

"-Elle n'est pas prête à accepter toutes les vérités. Crois moi.

-Je t'ai déjà cru. J'ai déjà cru à tes mensonges. Et elle est prête, quoi que tu dises. Elle se souvient bien d'Amestris maintenant, elle peut accepter. Et si je pouvais lui réapprendre l'alchimie, dans sa théorie bien sûr, elle pourrait...

-Elle croit que sa mère et sa sœur sont encore vivantes. "

Edward se tu, surpris une fois de plus. Ainsi, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout… Pas de cette vérité si cruelle, cruelle entre toute. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se retira dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait décidé néanmoins de braver l'interdit. Il ne supportait plus de la voir s'éteindre jour après jour, ne vivant plus que pour pouvoir enfin sortir.

Une autre journée se finissait et la demande rituelle du matin s'était encore soldée par un échec. Mais elle s'acharnait, encore et toujours, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que sa demande soit acceptée. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Hohenheim-san et Edward lui interdisaient de sortir.

Ce dernier avait fait tellement d'effort pour s'améliorer depuis leur péripétie nocturne, il pourrait bien se montrer encore un peu gentil avec elle. Justement, elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Le voilà qui rentrait de la bibliothèque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale: 7h du soir. Hohenheim-san n'était toujours pas rentré. Il revenait de plus en plus tard ces temps-ci. En tailleur sur son canapé qu'elle ne quittait que rarement, elle griffonnait sur son carnet et arrachait la page aussitôt. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de tourner la tête pour poser au fils de son professeur la question fatidique, elle reçut son manteau sur les genoux.

"-Il me semble que je ne m'appelle pas encore portemanteau, sinon je pense que je m'en serais aperçue ! Il est à l'entrée, lui. Cette entrée que je ne peux pas franchir d'ailleurs.

-Les après-midis sont fraîches en cette saison. Levez-vous, on sort.

-C'est vrai ???"

Avant d'avoir la réponse et de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, elle enfila le manteau à la vitesse de la lumière et se tenait déjà près de la porte. Edward ne le savait sûrement pas à cet instant mais il venait de se faire une amie à vie.

Edward la conduisit sur le chemin du parc municipal. Il la regardait, amusé. Elle semblait éperdument heureuse de sentir le vent froid lui balayer les cheveux, tourner sur elle-même dans la rue, et riant de pouvoir goûter à nouveau cette liberté retrouvée. Et à ce moment là, de voir son bonheur s'inscrire sur son visage, il se sentit heureux à son tour.

Il sourit, marchant à côté d'elle qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Son sourire ne mentait pas quand elle se retourna vers lui. Puis, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle se précipitant dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Il se sentit étouffer.

Non pas qu'elle le serrait trop fort, mais il crut que son cœur allait exploser et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et puis, ils étaient en public et il connaissait les gens du quartier ! Mais il ne se résolut pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

"-Merci."

Ce simple mot fit que son cœur s'emballa plus encore, et il essaya de la repousser maladroitement, de peur qu'elle n'entende le tam-tam qui vibrait dans sa cage thoracique mais elle serrait décidément assez fort pour le retenir. Reprenant ses esprits en même temps que son souffle -tiens il s'était arrêté de respirer?- il murmura :

"-De rien. C'était ce que vous vouliez, je me trompe ? "

Toujours contre lui, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le lâche, sinon il ne pourrait bientôt plus parler correctement, déjà qu'il avait du mal à penser normalement en la sentant tout contre lui.

Il la repoussa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et la regarda. Elle lui souriait, sincèrement reconnaissante. Il lui sourit en retour, du mieux qu'il pu. Sur le chemin, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il la conduisit le plus vite possible au parc, puis choisit un banc éloigné, où les promeneurs n'allaient pas d'habitude.

Ils ne devaient rencontrer personne. Car sinon, Edward serait alors obligé de parler allemand, une langue que Clara ne reconnaîtrait sûrement pas, et pour cause. Elle poserait alors des questions, ce qui ne ferait qu'agrandir la gêne après l'interdiction de son père de sortir. Le vent fit virevolter les feuilles mortes qui s'enroulaient à leurs pieds. Ils s'assirent, Clara regardant de tous côtés en souriant, Edward regardant aussi partout pour voir s'il étaient suffisamment éloignés de tous.

Alors qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir de soulagement, Edward se fit la promesse de ne rien lui dire tant que son père ne l'aurait pas autorisé à sortir de lui même. Il bravait déjà une règle en trahissant sa parole, il ne pouvait pas tout enfreindre.

"-Merci, souffla t-elle encore une fois

-Je n'ai aucun mérite. Vous vouliez sortir. C'est fait."

Il regarda la montre à son poignet et ajouta :

"-Et dans dix minutes il nous faudra rebrousser chemin, la nuit ne va pas tarder et le chemin est un peu long.

-Même une minute en plein air m'aurait suffi et vous m'en offrez plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer. C'est pour ça que je … te dis merci. "

Clara ne s'aperçut pas de la teinte rouge vermillon que prit le visage d'Edward à ce moment là, trop occupée à regarder le ciel au dessus d'elle, chargé de nuages dorés vite poussés par le vent dans un ciel turquoise qui virait au mauve. Elle l'avait tutoyé naturellement.

Elle ferma les yeux, humant l'air froid qui lui picotait les joues. Une sensation qu'elle semblait avoir oublié. Même le froid de ce mois de novembre, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté, elle savait que cela resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Les yeux toujours fermés elle demanda :

"-ça te dérange que je te tutoie ?

-Euh ben je euh non enfin Hum je… je crois pas."

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir un spectacle qu'elle serait certainement la seule à voir avant longtemps: Edward Elric plus rouge qu'une pivoine, la tête baissée et l'air si gêné qu'elle le prit en pitié. Lui déposant un baiser sur la joue elle murmura :

"-J'offre mon amitié seulement à qui la veut bien. Et à ceux que j'en trouve dignes."

A cet instant, elle regarda le fils de son professeur devenir tellement rouge qu'elle redoutât un moment une explosion.

"-Edward ? Tout va bien ?

-Je…jejejeje euh je crois qqqqque je me sens pas très bien… j'ai dddddû prendre froid…

-Allez viens on rentre, tu trembles de froid."

Et, le traînant doucement par la main comme un enfant, elle ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Elle ne su jamais pourquoi Edward n'avait plus rien dit pendant toute la soirée que s'ensuivit, pas plus que ce n'était pas le froid qui l'avait fait trembler.

Le lendemain matin, Hohenheim s'étonna de ne pas entendre la petite voix de son élève lui demander de sortir. Songeuse, elle regardait la rue au dehors dans la cuisine, mais elle paraissait apaisée. Elle ne semblait plus si nerveuse.

Ce brusque changement d'état le rassura et il se décida enfin à tout lui avouer. Lui avouer que sa famille était morte. Qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, pas plus qu'eux deux. Il l'appela auprès de lui, et, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé, il lui demanda d'être forte car il allait lui avouer toutes les vérités, si dures qu'elles soient.

Son réveil arracha Edward au rêve dont tout son corps frissonnait encore.

_Clara…_

Son regard, ses cils, son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres.

_Clara…_

Sa voix, son rire, son souffle.

_Clara…_

Sa démarche, ses jambes, le contact de sa peau, ses reins, son dos.

_Clara…_

Sa chevelure, ses yeux, son…

Il s'adossa à l'oreiller. Son cœur battait si fort même s'il s'y était habitué un peu depuis que la jeune fille était là. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et sentait le feu qui se répandait sur ses joues. Il se souvenait de son rêve comme si il l'avait vécu il y avait seulement quelques heures.

Il était dans une salle de bal et une musique douce se diffusait dans l'assistance bondée que contenait l'immense pièce baroque.

A bien y réfléchir, il se rendit compte que la salle de bal était la même que celle de la ville souterraine de Dante dans laquelle il avait dansé avec Rose. Les dernières heures qu'il avait passées dans son monde étaient dans cette pièce. Chassant cette étrange pensée, il essaya de rattraper le fil de son rêve.

La salle contenait une foule très bruyante qui virevoltait au rythme de la musique. Ils étaient tous en costume et les jeunes filles en robe de soirée. Et soudain il l'avait vue. Tout au fond de la salle, Clara venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Ses yeux fixés sur elle, il joua des coudes dans l'assistance pour parvenir à la jeune fille. En s'inclinant, il lui demanda de lui accorder cette danse. Elle avait accepté.

Tout en dansant, il la contemplait. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe de soie longue, noire d'encre. Deux ravissantes fossettes creusaient le coin de ses yeux, il sentait l'odeur acidulée de sa peau, mêlée à un relent de caramel… Il y avait un rire dans ses yeux qui le fixaient. Ils n'en finissaient pas de danser. Elle avait une grâce merveilleuse.

Il voulut le lui dire mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche était l'assourdissant bruit de la sonnerie de ce satané réveil. Il aurait voulu poursuivre ce rêve. Peut-être une autre fois… Il descendit après s'être douché et habillé, craignant la rencontre avec Clara après son rêve. Il tendit l'oreille du haut de l'escalier.

Pas un bruit ne lui parvint, ni les pas pesants du vieux qui tournait dans l'appartement à la recherche d'un ingrédient toujours manquant pour son petit déjeuner, ni le bruit des pages de dessin déchirées par Clara. Descendant, il ne vit pas la tête blonde dépasser du canapé, et en tournant la tête il ne trouva pas son père dans la cuisine. S'approchant du canapé et se penchant au dessus du dossier il questionna :

"-Clara ?"

Il la vit adossée au pied du canapé, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, les yeux vides, fixés sur un point devant elle qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Une voix neutre lui dit :

"-Hohenheim-san est parti si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Non, je… je ne voulais pas savoir où il était, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien…"

Il l'avait tutoyée en faisant un effort, puis il s'aperçut que la phrase coulait naturellement alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille repliée sur elle même.

"-Merci mais non.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Un silence mortel lui répondit. Les yeux vitreux, elle garda la bouche fermée. Puis murmura dans un souffle:

"-Elles sont mortes. Elles étaient mortes et je les croyais en vie.

-Mortes ? Mais… mais de qui tu parles ?"

Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait aussi du refuser la vérité venant de la bouche de son père. Ne sachant pas très bien que faire ni comment régir face à la détresse immense de la jeune fille, il s'assit à côté d'elle dans la même position et, maladroitement, prit les épaules de Clara pour la serrer contre les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Tandis que le mot « mortes » résonnaient dans sa tête, elle revoyait dans des éclairs la vie qu'elles avaient eues, elle, sa sœur et sa mère. Et sans s'en rendre compte elle racontait ses « visions » tout bas.

Abandonnées, livrées à elles-mêmes dans la grande maison. Le repas maigre qu'elles avaient partagé lors de leur dernier noël ensemble. La vieille voiture au frein capricieux qu'elles avaient pris pour aller rendre visite à sa tante à Central. La voix de sa mère qui disait que son oncle se chargerait de la réparation quand elles seraient arrivées.

Le lapin sur la route. L'horrible bruit du frein quand les roues avaient quitté le bitume et qu'elles avaient dérapé dans le virage. Le choc contre l'arbre. « Maman, arrête de dormir s'il te plaît. Il n'y a plus besoin de faire semblant tu sais, et puis tu vas effrayer Marie. ». Le visage de sa mère dégoulinant de sang quand elle l'avait secoué. La peur qui l'avait saisie et l'empêchant de se retourner pour voir sa sœur.

Le silence qui avait suivi. L'herbe mouillée quand elle avait réussi à sortir de la voiture. L'odeur de brûlé et de gaz qui avait envahi l'habitacle. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer de sortir sa mère et sa sœur, le temps de se retourner et elle avait vu des flammes sortir de l'avant de la voiture. L'explosion.

Quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, sa tante lui tenant la main. L'annonce de la mort des deux femmes qu'elle avait aimées. Le hurlement de colère mêlé de désespoir qu'elle avait poussé. Puis l'enterrement. Le second annonçant la mort de sa tante, morte de chagrin. Elle avait été livrée seule à son destin.

Son misérable appartement à Central, donné par son oncle qui ne voulait plus la voir. Son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Hohenheim-san. Elle se tu brusquement. Les souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Elle n'en voulait plus. Plus revivre ces souffrances qu'elle avait réussi à enterrer au plus profond de son cœur et dépasser.

Mais son cerveau ne cessait pas de lui faire revivre en intégralité les mauvais rêves, les cauchemars peuplés de démons souriants atrocement et qui avaient tous la figure de sa mère ensanglantée, telle qu'elle l'avait vue pour le dernière fois.

Ce qui était le plus injuste était finalement qu'elle se souvienne aussi bien de tout. Des moindres traits fins de sa mère et du rire de sa sœur. Une torture sans fin. Elle craignait à présent plus que tout de fermer les yeux.

Luttant contre elle même pour ne pas céder à cette lassitude de la vie qui la prenait à la gorge, elle ne devait pas baisser ses paupières pour ne pas sentir l'odeur du brûlé. Pour ne pas sentir le souffle de l'explosion la plaquant sur l'herbe. Ni voir tous ces gens en noir autour d'elle qui versaient moins de larmes qu'elle. Mais elle ne pu longtemps résister à l'appel des ténèbres renaissantes de son esprit et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward la regardait, encore et toujours. Après qu'elle se fut évanouie il avait emmené Clara dans sa chambre et avait veillé sur elle une fois de plus. Il l'avait vu dépérir et s'éteindre un peu plus au fil des jours, refusant de parler de se nourrir et de sortir de la chambre. Sa dépression dura une semaine.

Et pendant tout ce temps il avait essayé de se comprendre, comprendre cette étrange douleur quand il voyait le visage de Clara si vide et fermé à toute émotion. Il avait fini par comprendre un peu cet étrange sentiment, le refusant tout d'abord avec toute la force dont il était capable. L'amour. Cette force mieux que Dieu et pire que le diable.

Edward Elric amoureux, on aurait tout vu. Il n'avait osé en parler au vieux, qui lui aurait sûrement ri au nez et d'abord n'étais-ce pas lui qui avait rendu Clara si triste? Ainsi pour cette raison, il lui en voulait terriblement, rancune qui s'ajouta aux milliers d'autres qu'il lui reprochait. Et c'était aussi à cause de toutes ces émotions tourbillonnant dans sa tête qu'Edward souffrait depuis une semaine d'une migraine effroyable.

Puis, comme au sortir d'un rêve, quand il s'était réveillé un matin sur le canapé qu'il occupait à la place de la jeune fille, il l'avait vue penchée sur lui, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Elle avait recommencé à s'alimenter, refusant de revenir sur la semaine passée. « Une semaine de deuil renouvelé » avait dit le vieux qui lui avait « révélé toutes les vérités » et qui par là même la délivrait ainsi de la prison de l'appartement.

Ils se trouvaient dans le petit parc sur le banc sur lequel elle lui avait offert son amitié. Derrière eux se trouvait la foule joyeuse de ce dimanche, bavardant, s'aventurant parfois dans leur coin, regardant leurs deux silhouettes sur le banc de bois blanc.

Et Edward ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune fille, cette fille qu'il trouvait à la fois courageuse, irritante par son ironie incessante, timide, agaçante tête de mule, optimiste au possible, brillante dessinatrice.

Belle ? Il était trop tôt pour qu'il se pose honnêtement la question. Peut-être. Attachante ça c'était sûr. Mais il s'obstinait à refuser la perçante petite douleur qui s'atténuait chaque fois qu'il plantait ses yeux dans les siens, et qui grandissait chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire.

Leurs excursions au parc étaient fréquentes, si fréquentes qu'il négligeait un peu la bibliothèque. Mais bien sûr, il se rattrapait en lisant chaque soir, une lampe sous la couverture jusqu'à l'épuisement. En fermant les yeux, il rejeta la tête en arrière et il entendit Clara lui murmurer :

"-Merci.

-Décidément, c'est une de tes manies de me remercier ces temps-ci. Et pourtant je ne fais rien.

-Tu étais là.

-« Ton professeur » aussi.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est resté près de moi dans la nuit. Pas lui non plus qui m'a laissé sa chambre. Et il ne m'emmène pas dehors.

-… J'essaye d'aider.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je te remercie."

Il sursauta. Elle venait de lui prendre la main et la serrait. Il sentit sa chaleur remonter dans tout son bras et venir se loger dans sa poitrine pour pénétrer son coeur. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il la côtoyait mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à son contact.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait sursauté, elle en était certaine. Elle en sourit intérieurement. Elle le détailla d'un œil bienveillant. Ses traits fins, (et un peu crispés à cet instant), la forme de ses lèvres, sa main et la chaleur rassurante qui s'en dégageait… Mais plus que tout, elle se dit que ses yeux dorés valaient à eux seuls qu'on s'attache à ce curieux personnage.

Elle avait découvert l'aspect de sa personnalité qu'il présentait à tout le monde: bougon, froid, détaché de tout, ayant toujours l'air de se moquer de ce qui l'entourait, méchant. Mais elle avait aussi sans le savoir réussi à apercevoir une face de la personnalité d'Edward Elric qu'elle était sans doute la seule à avoir pu voir: gêné, rouge et cherchant ses mots.

Clara ne l'avait vu sourire qu'une seule fois. Et pourtant, elle voulait revoir ce sourire. Mais elle se demandait surtout à ce qu'il pensait quand il la regardait en cachette, détournant les yeux immédiatement si leurs regards se croisaient. Elle sentit son coeur battre anormalement fort. De le détailler de cette manière, elle n'avait pas prit conscience que le tam-tam qui résonnait à ses oreilles était en réalité situé à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Ce fut à son tour de piquer un fard. Mais elle au moins mis moins de temps à reconnaître la petite douleur qui cognait à travers sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait le fils de son professeur.

Elle sentit une goutte tomber sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne. Puis une autre. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que de gros nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés au dessus de leurs têtes. Zut. C'était pourtant un temps idéal pour rester toute l'après-midi dehors et se promener.

"-Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer, Edward."

De retour dans l'appartement, ils reprirent leur souffle, les mains sur les genoux. L'orage les avait pris de court au milieu du chemin et ils avaient couru à perdre haleine pour ne pas se faire tremper. Clara l'avait devancé de deux bons mètres, et il comprit soudain pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait en permanence. Les siens.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Leur logeuse, une dame qui ressemblait étrangement à son maître, la terrible Izumi Curtis, (mais qui n'avait heureusement pas hérité de son caractère) avait une fille qui avait quitté la ville pour la capitale, il s'en souvenait. Peut-être aurait-elle de vieux habits à lui passer ? S'il présentait la chose correctement il aurait peut-être une chance. Clara ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment comme ça.

Une douleur se fit ressentir dans son épaule droite. Les joints de l'armature de fer qui constituait son automail frottaient sur sa chair bien plus que d'habitude. Avec l'humidité ambiante, il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Il se doutait bien que sa chair tout autour de la fixation était rouge, à vif, comme toujours par temps de pluie.

Il se retint de grimacer de douleur, c'était supportable. Il avait déjà perdu ses membres en entier que diable! Cette douleur ressemblait à un vulgaire picotement à côté de la fixation des automails. Il n'empêche, alors qu'il n'avait plus ressenti de douleur depuis un an et demi, depuis qu'il était dans ce monde en fait, il avait perdu l'habitude de souffrir, et les jours de pluie étaient particulièrement pénibles.

S'excusant auprès de Clara en prétextant une fatigue soudaine, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et serrer les dents sans crainte de voir le regard de la jeune fille.

Edward n'avait pas eu l'air dans son assiette pendant le dîner, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Il ne répondait que distraitement à ses questions et à celle de son père et son visage était marqué, il avait les traits crispés. La fatigue de cet après-midi en était peut-être la cause?

Alors que le jeune homme s'extirpait de sa chaise, en murmurant un pauvre "désolé" et monta à l'étage, son visage était livide. La jeune fille aida son professeur à tout ranger et, alors qu'il allait se coucher lui aussi, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Quand elle n'entendit plus ses pas dans l'escaliers, elle monta à sa suite les marches à pas de loup pour ne pas faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il devait bien y avoir une pharmacie ou une trousse de secours dans cette maison.

Quand, après avoir rattrapé de justesse un flacon qui allait se briser au sol, elle trouva des cachets en tube qui ressemblaient à de l'aspirine elle le brandit triomphalement. Elle renifla l'intérieur pour être totalement sûre et sentit l'odeur inimitable de l'aspirine effervescente. Toute contente, elle prépara un verre d'eau et jeta le cachet dedans qui se mit immédiatement à bouillonner.

Elle attendit un peu, puis, quand il cessa et que quelques bulles seulement se cognaient entre elles et éclataient à la surface, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain et vit la lumière sous la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce en écartant la porte. Quand elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, elle annonça, joyeuse:

"-Tadaaam! Regarde ce que Mademoiselle Clara t'a préparé! Un remède mira... "

Elle faillit lâcher le verre en sursautant sous l'effet de la surprise. Dos à elle, Edward s'était retourné vers elle dans un sursaut. Il avait ôté ses gants blancs qui cachaient ses mains en permanence et avait déboutonné sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable. Le bras droit du jeune homme était entièrement de fer. Le verre d'effervescent dans les mains, elle resta sur le seuil, ne sachant que faire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas frappé pour ne pas risquer de réveiller peut-être Hohenheim-san, alors que d'habitude elle tapait doucement. Baissant la tête, les yeux fixés sur le verre sans oser lever le regard sur Edward et sur son bras métallique elle fit entendre une voix fluette:

"-Je.. je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir. Je… j'étais venue pour te donner de l'aspirine, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas bien pendant le repas.

-Ce n'est rien."

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ça montrait l'exact contraire. Levant timidement la tête, elle se confronta au regard impénétrable du fils de son professeur.

"-Je peux... venir?

-Hum."

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Hésitant à faire un geste, elle serra les poings et lui prit doucement cette main si étrange. Il se laissa faire, n'opposant aucune résistance. Dans un souffle, elle demanda:

"-Comment...? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas se confronter à son regard. Il murmura aussi doucement qu'elle mais sur un ton très dur:

"-Une erreur."

Plus un mot ne fut ajouté. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et vit son regard fuyant. Elle y vit mélangé la peur, la souffrance, la tristesse et la colère. Une détresse immense était apparue dans ses yeux.

"-Va t-en s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît."

Sa voix ne laissait aucune alternative et de toute façon, elle avait été tellement surprise par son regard entr'aperçu qu'elle ne songeait qu'à ça. Partir. Fuir son regard exempt de reproches, mais si différent de celui qu'elle lui avait toujours vu.

Hohenheim s'étonna d'entendre frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Edward n'avait pas l'habitude de frapper, de même qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de frapper à la porte de la chambre de son fils pour rentrer. Il se retourna pour voir la porte tout juste entrouverte. Il entendit une petite voix demander:

"-Hohenheim-san?

-Entre Clara. Que veux-tu ?"

Elle s'avança à petits pas, les yeux baissés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était soudain si timide. Elle resta debout et sembla chercher ses mots.

"-Euh... Professeur, j'aimerais... j'aimerais vous poser une question. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas mais..."

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui, où il pu voir un grand tourment et une profonde tristesse.

"-J'ai vu... j'ai vu le bras d'Edward... Et j'aurais voulu savoir... Quand je le lui ai demandé, il a juste dit que c'était... une erreur... Mais s'il a fait la guerre d'Ishbal, ce n'est pas si grave, beaucoup de soldats ont été blessés, n'est-ce pas?

Je sais qu'il ne serait sans doute pas content s'il savait que je vous demande ça mais... Vous êtes son père et vous devez sans doute savoir comment...« ça » c'est passé... Je ne voudrais pas faire de gaffes en évoquant un sujet qui ne ferait que ramener les mauvais souvenirs. Et... Il avait triste, si triste quand je lui ai demandé ça... Mais je... oh, excusez moi Hohenheim-san, je suis une idiote et je ne suis pas à ma place. Je n'aurais pas du vous demander ça, oubliez tout. Bonsoir."

Il lui prit le bras alors qu'elle allait retourner dans le couloir noir et regagner les escaliers. Elle se retourna lentement. Il la regarda un moment puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

"-Tu veux vraiment savoir tout ce qui c'est passé? Même si cela te paraît incroyable? Ou horrible? Car ce que je vais te dire ne devra pas dépasser ces murs."

Elle hocha la tête. Alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de son fils cadet, qui était encore une armure. Et ce qu'il avait pu entendre des autres. L'alchimie et même qu'elle possédait un réel talent dans ce domaine. La transmutation ratée de Trisha. Leur péché mortel. Les automails.

L'histoire de ces deux frères, ses deux fils qui recherchaient comment retrouver leurs corps. La conversion d'Edward en alchimiste d'état, « chien de l'armée ». Il hésita à poursuivre à cette étape du récit.

Puis il lui révéla la vérité de leur monde, le plus étrange à ses yeux qui tenait en un seul mot. Homonculus. La Porte et la pierre philosophale qui lui avait permis de traverser plusieurs vies. L'abandon forcé qu'il s'était imposé pour ne pas que Trisha et les enfants voient son corps se flétrir. La recherche parallèle d'Edward et d'Alphonse pour cette même pierre de légende.

Il lui raconta toute leur histoire. Même Dante. Quand il cessa son récit, Clara ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois.

Il se tu et vit qu'elle serrait les poings si fermement qu'ils tremblaient et que des marques rouges s'étaient formées à cause de ses ongles qu'elle avait fermement arrimés dans sa peau et qu'une larme brillait sur l'une de ses mains. Quand elle se leva, il ne fit aucun geste. Elle se retourna, et, au prix d'un grand effort lui sembla t-il, elle lui adressa un sourire malgré ses yeux brillants de larme.

"-Merci professeur. Et pardon du fond du coeur. Bonne nuit."

Edward ne se retourna pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il était attablé à son bureau rédigeant encore des notes sur la mécanique sur son carnet, dos à la porte. Qu'est-ce que le vieux lui voulait encore? Satanée manie qu'ils avaient tous les deux de ne jamais frapper. Surtout le vieux.

"-Je t'ai déjà dis de frapper avant de rentrer." dit-il sans se retourner et en continuant à écrire.

Il sentit soudain deux petites mains se nouer autour de lui et lui serrer la taille et une tête se poser dans son dos. Une joue se coller contre son dos, derrière lui. Trop abasourdi pour songer réagir à ce contact si inhabituel, il entendit à peine une petite voix cassée par la tristesse qui lui murmurait:

"-Pardon... pardon."

Il ne réagit pas non plus quand il sentit sa chemise mouillée et entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il restait inerte, statue figée dans son mouvement, la mine stupéfaite et les yeux écarquillés. Il réalisait peu à peu qu'elle se tenait agenouillée derrière lui et pleurait.

Puis il entendit sa voix. Ce « Pardon » inlassablement répété. Et il comprit. Pardon d'avoir vu son automail. Et le vieux lui avait sûrement tout raconté, tel qu'il le connaissait. Il le maudit pour la forme, plus pour ne pas perdre la main sur les malédictions qu'il lui adressait quotidiennement que par réelle colère contre lui.

Il n'osait pas poser sa main « valide » sur celles qui lui enserraient la taille. Il n'osait même pas bouger. A peine respirer. Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position pendant un moment indéfini lui sembla t-il. Mais peut-être cela ne faisait que dix minutes.

Son cerveau semblait bloqué et ne lui obéissait plus. Puis il sentit l'étreinte se relâcher et entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Il resta quasiment toute la nuit ainsi, tous ses muscles refusant de faire le moindre geste, crispé dans son attitude.

Edward se montra étrange les autres jours. C'était néanmoins assez compréhensible après tout. L'atmosphère s'en ressentait également. Pas tendue ni décontractée, juste ... bizarre. En même temps ils avaient découvert en peu de temps les secrets intimes l'un de l'autre et il fallait bien digérer ces informations. Mais il semblait que les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient renforcés.

Que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié, ils étaient en tout cas devenus plus proches, comprenant les blessures de l'autre et les respectant. Hohenheim-san était le spectateur muet de ces étranges changements d'état et d'atmosphère. Et constata que malgré le mutisme respectueux des deux jeunes gens, ils semblaient mieux se comprendre.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward regardait fixement son reflet qui dansait dans son verre. Son esprit presque vide ressassait la dernière journée qu'il venait de passer. Arrivé assez tard devant la bibliothèque, il trouva les grilles fermées. Il attendit presque tout le matin avant qu'un passant ne lui apprenne la sinistre nouvelle. Fermeture définitive. Le directeur avait mis la clé sous la porte à cause du manque d'argent et donc de la crise que subissait l'ensemble de la population allemande.

Le vieux monsieur à grosse moustache grise avait entendu ça ce matin très tôt quand lui même avait voulu emprunter un livre comme d'habitude. Il avait vu le gardien fermer les hautes grilles ouvragées qui délimitaient le bâtiment et avait demandé la raison de cette fermeture matinale. Devant l'air abasourdi du jeune homme il lui dit qu'il pouvait peut-être demander aux autres petites boutiques de la ville pour essayer de dénicher les livres qu'il cherchait.

Remerciant le vieux monsieur en hochant la tête et souriant comme s'il venait de lui donner la solution miracle, il s'excusa en s'éloigna. Malgré la façade rassurante qu'il affichait, sa tête était encombré de pensées cauchemardesques.

Il avait perdu tout espoir. Tout ses espoirs qu'il avait misé sur la recherche, la mécanique, les infimes parcelles d'espoir qu'il avait mis dans la lecture des dix livres d'alchimie qu'il avait réussi à trouver pour percer les mystères de ce monde. Des cendres en quelques secondes. Il avait essayé de tout faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour regagner son monde. Sa réalité. Il se l'était promis. Promis pour lui et Al. Et Winry. Et tante Pinako. Et tout les autres aussi. Il s'était juré de tous les retrouver. Et tout s'était effondré ce matin froid de fin novembre.

Il n'était pas rentré de toute la journée à l'appartement. Trop en colère contre le monde entier pour pouvoir faire les choses calmement. Il avait déambulé sans but dans le parc en particulier dans les endroits où les gens ne venaient jamais.

Et le soir venu, il s'était rapproché de l'appartement mais avait traîné au bas de chez lui sans oser rentrer. Puis, il s'était finalement décidé pour noyer ses émotions dans le bar en face de l'appartement qu'ils louaient. Et accessoirement dans le verre de bière qu'il tenait à la main. Et de ses sept autres prédécesseurs.

Ainsi, il était 10 heures du soir et Edward Elric se saoulait. Il sentit une grosse main se poser sur son épaule et qui la lui broyait dans une pression solide.

"-Hey, on voudrait bien accéder au bar nous aussi. Depuis le début de la soirée tu restes accoudé au comptoir sans te pousser. Laisse nous donc la place maintenant, minus."

Le dernier mot était un mot de trop.

Clara s'inquiétait. Edward ne s'était pas montré de la journée. Il n'était pas rentré au moment des deux repas et, même si Hohenheim-san ne laissait rien paraître, elle savait qu'il était aussi inquiet de cette absence inhabituelle qu'elle. Alors elle s'était éclipsée après le repas pour arpenter la ville. Elle la connaissait mieux maintenant qu'elle et Edward s'étaient promenés dans les rues et qu'il lui avait montré Munich.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était aventurée jusqu'à la bibliothèque qu'elle trouva fermée (normal, il était quand même 10h30) elle n'avait encore rien trouvé, et personne ne semblait se souvenir du jeune homme que Clara décrivait.

Découragée et étrangement troublée, elle revenait « chez elle », quand elle entendit des clameurs de bagarre dans le bar tout proche où se réunissaient habituellement les ouvriers. Curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha de la porte d'où sortaient les rires gras, les exclamations et les bruits de poings qui s'écrasaient sur la figure.

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle fut d'abord aveuglée par la lumière vive qui envahissait le lieu. Puis s'offrit à ses yeux un mur de dos tourné formant une ronde fermée, un cercle d'amateurs de coups qui s'était regroupés pour hurler leurs encouragements sur les deux hommes qui se battaient comme deux chiens enragés sur la poussière du sol.

Se faufilant entre deux gros bras qui criaient tellement que leurs voix étaient devenues rauques, elle découvrit allongé sur le sol, un oeil au beurre noir et le bras gauche bloqué dans le dos par une montagne de muscle qui arborait un nez éclaté tout en sang, un Edward Elric qui se débattait comme si il avait le diable au corps.

Il ramena ses jambes sous son corps puis se propulsa en arrière, renversant son adversaire qui tomba sur le dos. Profitant de cet avantage, il commença à bourrer le gros type de coups de poing avec son bras droit qui produisait un étrange bruit de métal dès qu'il touchait le corps de son agresseur.

Un hurlement retentit alors, couvrant tous les bruits qui envahissaient l'atmosphère survoltée du bar. Un cri qui glaça instantanément tous les coeurs et fit place à un immense silence. Un cri qui avait réussi l'exploit de figer les deux combattants.

"-ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ!!!"

Edward retint le coup qui allait ensanglanter encore un peu plus le visage que le gros ouvrier allemand lui présentait. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui haletait de colère et, profitant qu'il ne le regardait pas, son adversaire lui décocha un coup de poing qui l'envoya valdinguer sur le plancher.

Sonné et essayant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, il entendit soudain un coup sourd et vit des mimiques de dégoût se peindre sur le visage émaciés des spectateurs. Il tourna la tête en direction du cercle et vit le gros type se tordre de douleur sur le sol, Clara debout devant lui.

Avant qu'il ai pu tout comprendre, il se retrouva empoigné par le col de sa chemise en piteux état et forcé de se relever. Tremblant sur ses jambes encore mal assurées, il entendit dans un lointain mais sonore:

"-Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes idioties et tu me suis."

Sans aucune protestation et devenu soudain docile, il fit ce que la jeune fille lui avait ordonné, sur un ton qui n'admettait d'ailleurs aucune réplique. Une fois dehors il n'osa pas parler. En fait, ils s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la rue pour rester devant le seuil de l'immeuble.

"-Bon, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé j'aimerais une petite explication de ce qui c'est passé. Et j'aimerais savoir où tu étais pendant toute cette journée où on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, même Hohenheim-san même s'il n'a rien dit."

Malgré l'alcool et l'adrénaline mélangée qui servait de nourriture à son cortex depuis une heure et demie, il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Et malgré un léger tangage, il se sentait très bien. Et même mieux qu'il n'aurait pu penser.

Il s'adossa contre le mur dans une position nonchalante et lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait charmeur. C'était comme s'il dormait les yeux ouverts, mais son sang était bouillant. Il avait envie de rire et pleurer en même temps. Il croisa les bras avec une petite grimace. C'était encore douloureux.

"-Et bien, je dirais que j'ai erré telle une âme en peine, en essayant de me calmer. Parce que tous mes espoirs se sont envolés. Pouff."

Il claqua les doigts devant sa figure.

"-Partis en fumée instantanément.

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes.

-La bibliothèque a fermé. Définitivement. Et ça signifie que je ne peux plus faire de recherches. Et qu'accessoirement je ne peux plus regagner mon monde. Notre monde. Où que j'aille maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, je ne peux pas m'échapper d'ici. Mais c'est la vie. Injuste et cruelle telle que je l'ai toujours connue."

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la trouva belle. Réellement belle. Ses yeux brillaient, sa tête était penchée sur le côté dans l'attente d'une explication plausible. Les molécules d'alcool semblaient lui donner du courage et un raisonnement qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Elle était tellement proche... si proche qu'il lui suffirait de s'approcher juste un peu plus pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il avança la main et caressa ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait dénoué et qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle repoussa doucement cette présence étrangère comme si elle voulait chasser un moustique. Elle semblait irritée.

"-Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu as bu?

-Bien sûr que j'ai bu! Il n'y a pas de meilleur remède contre le mal de vivre. Je n'avais jamais essayé avant, mais maintenant c'est chose faite. C'est vraiment épatant ! Mais la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la caravane qui passe. Tu sais, peut-être qu'au fond, nous ne sommes qu'une petite blague de Dieu. Ouais, ça c'est le sens de la vie.

-Tu es saoul Edward, tu racontes n'importe quoi."

Continuant sur la lancée de son raisonnement comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il s'exclama:

"-Nous ne sommes qu'une blague de Dieu! Et ce grand barbu doit bien se marrer tous les jours en nous voyant nous débattre en vain. Et puis après tout, dans une blague, on peut se moquer de tout. Et on peut tout se permettre. Tout."

Sans crier gare et comme son instinct lui soufflait depuis un moment il la saisit brusquement à la taille et l'embrassa. Trois secondes qu'il trouva absolument exquises. Sous la surprise, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Puis soudain dans un sursaut de raison, elle se débattit et lui flanqua une gifle tellement forte qu'il s'affala sur le trottoir. Il releva la tête, totalement abasourdi sous la violence du coup, ne songeant pas à faire un seul geste. Elle avait l'air à la fois furieuse et triste, ses poings tremblaient. Debout, droite et dans une dignité pleine de fureur difficilement contenue, elle articula syllabe par syllabe:

"-L'alcool est le refuge des lâches. Ceux qui refusent d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux qui refusent les responsabilités. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil. J'écouterais tes explications demain si jamais tu en trouves une de plausible pour te justifier pour cette bagarre. De même je te laisserai formuler des excuses cohérentes demain matin également. Je te laisse ici. Si tu veux trouver un abri, tu n'as qu'à monter les marches. Bien que je doute que tu puisses être en état de réaliser cet exploit."

Et elle le planta là, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il attendit une demi-heure que son cerveau réalise ce qui venait de se passer, puis, ne pouvant le faire, il se mit sur ses jambes avec une difficulté évidente. Tout tremblant sur ses jambes maladroites, il entreprit de monter les marches. Ca ne devait pas être si difficile.

Et puis pour qui elle le prenait? Il avait combattu des homonculus, trouvé la pierre philosophale et perdu ses membres et il ne pourrait pas monter un vulgaire escalier? Laissez-moi rire. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et plusieurs chutes douloureuses il réussit finalement à près de minuit à se hisser à l'étage. Encore heureux qu'ils logeaient au premier. Ces dix marches avaient vraiment été dures à gravir.

Il poussa la porte qui résista. Les clefs. Il les avait oubliées dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Et dans une attitude qui se voulait courageuse, rebelle et déterminée, il se roula en boule sur le paillasson comme un chaton égaré et s'endormit.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle toussa encore et cracha du sang cette fois. C'était la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce monde. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la première fois. Encore heureux que ni Edward ni Hohenheim-san n'avaient été présents lors de ces crises. Ils se seraient sûrement inquiétés. Et elle n'aurait voulu ça pour rien au monde.

Hohenheim-san était parti de l'appartement hier soir, elle avait trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine indiquant qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ici et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter car il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler. Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient plus de pain, elle ouvrit la porte et allait s'avancer dans le couloir quand elle arrêta son pied juste à temps. Elle découvrit Edward roulé en boule sur le paillasson et le contempla pendant cinq longues minutes, les bras croisés. Tant pis, ils se passeraient de pain pour l'instant. Mieux valait le réveiller avant que son père ne le découvre. Puis elle s'agenouilla et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas crier, le pauvre avait sûrement assez mal à la tête comme ça après sa beuverie d'hier soir.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux endormis, elle ne dit rien et ne lui sourit pas. Elle se contenta de s'effacer devant la porte et de le diriger vers la cuisine où elle prépara le petit déjeuner, toujours sans un mot. Enfin elle se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux tandis qu'ils buvaient.

"-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'attends ton explication que tu as du concocter pendant la nuit. C'était bien la nuit sur le palier?

-... Je... c'est pas moi qui ai commencé à me battre. C'est lui qui m'y a poussé.

-Ben voyons! Et comment il s'y est pris?

-...Il m'a traité de minus.

-...C'est vraiment l'excuse la plus PITOYABLE que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître minable mais c'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas petit. Tout le monde se moque de ma taille, même quand j'étais à Amestris c'était une blague courante. Rions donc d'Edward! Il est si petit qu'il faut un microscope pour le voir! Qui est donc ce petit grain de riz qui s'envole si on souffle dessus? Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est dur déjà d'avoir un corps de métal et que c'est pour ça que ma croissance s'est retrouvée considérablement ralentie. Et puis, j'avais déjà un peu commencé à boire quand ce gros plein de soupe m'a dis ça et j'étais sous le coup de la colère de la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Voilà. Là ça te va mieux?

-... Oui."

Ils se turent encore un moment.

"-Au fait, comment ça se fait que le gros type se soit effondré après que tu ais crié? Pourquoi il était par terre ?"

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur le visage de Clara au rythme des souvenirs. L'ouvrier allemand qui lui avait dit de « se pousser la donzelle parce qu'il allait finir de corriger ce nain et qu'il valait mieux pour elle de retourner chez elle s'occuper des gosses, de la vaisselle et de ce qui la regardait. ». Elle avait bien fait d'apprendre un peu d'allemand avec Edward.

"-Ça me fait toujours rire quand vous vous donnez des airs de gros durs. Pourtant vous n'osez même pas vous frapper à votre seul point faible, comme une sorte d'accord tacite et entendu entre les deux partis.

-Tu.. tu l'as frappé entre les jambes??????

-Oui. On dirait que ça t'étonne. J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être tranquillement dans son lit à gémir de douleur. Vous êtes si sensibles au fond, si on creuse un peu."

Elle avala une gorgée de chocolat tout à fait naturellement comme si elle avait dit avoir pris des biscuits avec son thé à quatre heures. Edward grimaça. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être à la place du type. Elle l'observa encore un peu au dessus de son bol. Un grand regard clair qui voulait pénétrer le sien.

"-Tu te souviens donc de tout ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

-Euh... ouais... enfin je crois.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?"

Il s'étouffa avec son café.

"-Je...kofkof... je t'ai EMBRASSE???

-Oui. Apparemment tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Et entre nous, cela vaut mieux pour toi."

Elle lui adressa un regard grave puis se leva pour aller enfin chercher du pain, laissant Edward se reposer en faisant la vaisselle.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Tout en savonnant copieusement les deux bols il se félicita de son attitude. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce baiser? C'était impossible. Oui, cela avait décidément été trois secondes totalement merveilleuses. Il sentit encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes rien qu'en se remémorant cet instant. Faire semblant avait décidément été une tactique judicieuse. Il frissonna un peu en se souvenant du regard suspicieux qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il s'était étouffé. Il avait attendu la question fatidique depuis le début de la conversation et préparé sa « défense » en conséquence. Bien qu'il ait appris qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer la jeune fille, il semblait qu'elle l'avait cru, lui laissant pour cette fois le bénéfice du doute. Il n'osait pas imaginer le sort qu'elle lui aurait réservé dans le cas contraire. Peut-être un peu comme le gros ouvrier allemand. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pour ce coup-là aucune explication plausible à ses yeux.

Enfin, la seule explication était évidente mais il ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Fallait-il la trouver juste belle pour tomber amoureux? A bien y réfléchir, il avait ressenti la petite douleur avant hier soir. Le soir où elle lui avait lancé le torchon à la figure et qu'elle s'était enfuit. Il devait admettre la vérité, cette fille qui lui tapait tant sur les nerfs, il l'aimait. Rougissant de cette découverte, il mit cinq minutes à réaliser qu'il devait arrêter de frotter comme un forcené sur l'évier pour essayer d'enlever le trou d'évacuation qu'il avait prit pour une tache particulièrement grosse.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas venant dans sa direction. Puis un bruit mou et gluant derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Clara, une baguette sous le bras et la tranche de viande qu'elle avait jeté sur la table du petit déjeuner.

"-Une escalope. Pour ton oeil. Ça te le fera dégonfler."

Après cela, Edward se mit à rédiger des notes dans sa chambre. Il s'acharnait à essayer de trouver malgré tout une solution à cet exil de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était surtout intéressé par ces nouveaux appareils, ces « fusées » qui, aux dires de certains, étaient capables de rejoindre l'espace. En tout cas c'était ce qu'avait dit Edward. Entre-temps, Hohenheim-san reparut et elle lui annonça qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils qui était monté dans sa chambre.

Quand elle monta quelques minutes après pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient manger, elle entendit des éclats de voix du bas de l'escalier qui provenaient de la chambre d'Edward. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant quand est-ce qu'Edward allait se débarrasser de son ego surdimensionné et de cette mauvaise manie d'être si souvent en colère. Elle tapa à la porte mais personne ne lui dit d'entrer. Elle entendait toujours les vociférations d'Edward à travers la porte et se décida à rentrer. Devant elle se tenait le père et le fils, ce dernier visiblement très en colère contre Hohenheim-san car il lui hurlait carrément dessus:

"-ÇA JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS???? JAMAIS JE FERAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!!!!

-Edward s'il te plaît calme-toi

-ME CALMER??? MAIS COMMENT JE PEUX ME CALMER APRES ÇA?? TOUJOURS TES PLANS A LA PETITE SEMAINE, TES IDEES A LA NOIX MAIS LA C'EST FINI JE MARCHE PLUS!!! COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE ÇA ???

-Ed...

-DEGAGE LE VIEUX!! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE LA SOIREE!!"

Hohenheim-san dévisageait son fils avec une extrême tristesse et sortit. Clara était tétanisée par la force qu'Edward avait déversée sur son père. Elle restait plantée sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant comment il fallait réagir. Elle s'était souvent disputée avec sa mère mais jamais encore elle ne s'était emportée contre elle d'une telle manière! Tournant la tête, Edward avait fini par la voir.

"-Ah t'es là toi.

-Oui je suis là. Et je n'aurais pas du apparemment.

-Bah, fit-il en haussant les épaules, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Je peux quand même te poser une question?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu t'es énervé autant? Qu'est-ce qu'Hohenheim-san a fait de si terrible pour que tu t'emportes contre lui comme ça?

-... T'es trop curieuse. Et la curiosité n'apporte que des ennuis."

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'elle croisait les bras patiemment dans l'attente d'une réponse, il poussa un grand soupir, visiblement exaspéré. Puis s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol et l'invitant à prendre place devant lui, il dit d'un ton furieux:

"-Ton cher professeur entrait apparemment régulièrement dans ma chambre quand tu n'étais pas là et il a trouvé mon carnet de notes. Et il s'en est servi pour son compte. Il a vendu des informations sur l'alchimie au plus offrant, leur promettant qu'il s'agissait là d'une science de grand pouvoir. Et en échange il recevait de l'argent.

-... Je comprends, ça doit être dur pour toi. Ces notes sont importantes pour toi, je le comprends très bien. C'est en quelque sorte ton « ticket de retour » c'est ça?

-T'as tout juste. Et ce vieux s'en sert sans vergogne. J'enrage qu'il ait pu me berner aussi longtemps! Quand je suis revenu j'ai vu cette fois que mon carnet n'était plus à sa place. Ça m'a mis dans une de ces rages!

-J'imagine. Ce n'est pas honnête, c'est même horrible considérant que tu t'es tellement investi dans ce travail... Ça m'étonne vraiment de la part d'Hohenheim-san de faire un coup si bas...

-Plus rien ne m'étonne de sa part depuis le temps."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant cinq minutes.

"-Euh.. Je sais que je ne devrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais... pourquoi tu lui manques autant de respect? C'est ton père tout de même."

Il détourna le regard, visiblement toujours irrité. Elle insista néanmoins. Elle voulait savoir.

"-Pourquoi tu éludes toujours le mot de « père » ou tout simplement « papa »? Quand tu parles de lui, tu dis toujours « ton professeur », « le vieux » ou « il ». Tu évites toujours soigneusement de prononcer ce « papa ».

-Tu crois que je pourrais témoigner un peu de considération pour cet enfoiré qui nous as laissé tomber mon frère, ma mère et moi??? Tout ce qui est arrivé après, c'est de sa faute!

-Sa faute? Si ta mère est morte de chagrin c'est peut-être indirectement sa faute mais il avait de bonnes raisons de vous laisser.

-C'est ça, ses excuses bidon, il peut se les garder, j'en ai pas besoin. Et puis t'as pas à me faire la morale.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas à te faire la morale mais quand tu es malheureux tu peux le dire. C'est fait pour ça les amis."

Elle se leva pour partir et le laisser seul ruminer sa hargne. Elle sentit une poigne de fer la retenir par le bras et la forcer à se rasseoir.

"-Quand il est parti, ma mère est morte de chagrin. A cause de lui. Et on a voulu lui redonner la vie avec mon frère, Al. T'as le résultat devant toi, ça c'est très mal passé. Mon frère a perdu son corps entier et moi ma jambe. J'ai pu transférer son esprit dans une armure mais après ça on aspirait à retrouver nos véritables corps. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu alchimiste national. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée afin d'obtenir accès à des sources d'informations interdites aux personnes normales. On est resté longtemps comme ça à parcourir le pays à la recherche de nos corps. Et on a finalement trouvé. Pour notre malheur.

Finalement, je me suis sacrifié et ai choisi l'exil dans ce monde pour lui permettre de vivre. Mais même maintenant, je ne sais pas s'il a survécu. Je l'espère mais sincèrement j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est un espoir vain, comme celui qui me fait croire que je reverrai Amestris un jour.

Dans l'armée, tout le monde restait froid avec moi. Evidemment, même si tout le monde montrait une façade « gentille », je savais que je n'avais fondamentalement pas ma place. Seul Al me consolait, me donnait la force de continuer. Mais... je l'ai sans doute perdu. Il est sûrement mort. (1) Tous ces gens ici sont de parfaits étrangers pour moi, même si certains ressemblent à ceux que j'ai connu. Et cet homme dont le sang est le même que le mien est encore plus étranger pour moi!... Je n'ai pas besoin de « famille ». Je suis un enfant abandonné et finalement personne ne m'a apporté la chaleur dont j'avais besoin, à part Al."

Il était triste et amer. Il ne lui avait dit ça que parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En songeant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé, il se sentit très abattu.

"-Idiot!"

Il leva la tête, étonné.

"-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Ne dis pas que ton père t'as abandonné!!... Tu dis ne pas avoir besoin de famille... C'est faux... Je suis sûre que c'est faux! Qu'ils soient étrangers ou non importe peu... Tout le monde a besoin de chaleur!!! Sinon... le monde serait si triste..."

Il vit ses yeux noisette briller étrangement et une larme couler sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle, très gêné de l'avoir fait pleurer.

"-Hey... Arrête de parler comme ça...

-Vivre seul... C'est trop dur... On ne peut pas vivre...sans personne... Regarde-toi... Et moi...je suis contente d'être parmi... vous... Quand on a quelqu'un à qui on tient... On a envie de s'accrocher... Edward, je suis sûre qu'il existe une personne qui t'apportera de la chaleur..."

Elle avait la voix entrecoupée et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues à présent. Pourtant elle souriait.

"-Pardon... J'avais juré de ne plus pleurer..."

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche. Il était si gêné à présent qu'il ne savait plus où poser son regard pour ne pas voir son visage souriant plein de larmes, une vision difficile à supporter. Des fois il se sentait un peu perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette fille si étrange à ses yeux. Et puis comment réagir en ami alors que cette fichue douleur dans la poitrine le tiraillait sans cesse?

Il inspira profondément en prenant une grande décision. Il prit sur lui car c'était pour la bonne cause qu'il se sacrifiait de cette façon. Il s'approcha d'elle qui sanglotait doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Il eut l'impression que son coeur allait frôler la crise cardiaque et manquer un battement. Puis il entendit sa petite voix:

"-Est-ce que je peux poser ma tête sur ton épaule ?...Je te promets de ne pas pleurer."

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi. Quand il n'entendit plus les reniflements ponctuels, il pensa qu'elle s'était calmée. Puis il l'écarta doucement, aussi doucement qu'il pu.

"-Ca va mieux?

-Je suis une idiote incroyablement pitoyable mais ça va mieux, merci."

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, un flux de compréhension et de reconnaissance passa entre eux.

"-Tu sais, la vie n'est peut-être pas si injuste que tu sembles le penser. Parfois même elle peut-être très belle."

Mais dans sa douleur souriante, c'était elle qu'il trouvait belle à cet instant.

Il la regardait patiemment, ses deux mains contre ses joues sous son menton.

"-La vie peut-être injuste, cruelle et imparfaite."

Il bougea. Oh, il ne fit qu'un mouvement à peine perceptible, mais ce fut comme un signal. Une lueur indéfinissable avait envahi ses yeux d'or, on aurait dit un éclat de lumière aveuglant les ténèbres. Le ton de la voix de Clara diminua peu à peu:

"-Mais il faut être fou pour ne pas l'aimer..."

Devint un chuchotement:

"-Rien que pour ces rares moments composés uniquement de pure beauté, de magie, d'innocence..."

Puis un souffle à peine audible:

"-Et de.. charme..."

Au dernier mot elle ferma les yeux, gardant gravée l'image de ses immenses yeux dorés, semblables à deux soleils qui reflétait la lumière du soleil qui se couchait et dans lesquels dansaient les rayons qui apparaissaient comme autant de flammes. Etait-ce une métaphore pour exprimer le sentiment qui coulait dans leurs veines à tous deux, ces étincelles de désir qui parcouraient leurs deux échines en les électrifiant délicieusement?

Les paupières closes, elle ne se guidait plus qu'à son odorat afin d'apprécier la distance infime qui les rapprochaient à cet instant précis. Il était tout proche à présent, tellement proche... Il s'était rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure que la phrase coulait des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait entendu le bruit de tissu qui crissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il lui aurait fallu qu'elle s'avance à peine pour que leurs nez se touchent. Elle le savait. Et elle attendait. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux en cet instant, cela aurait brisé la magie qui s'était installée entre eux.

Pendant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, elle se figea comme une statue, les yeux clos, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, osant à peine respirer. Puis, elle sentit enfin ses doigts de métal se refermer derrière sa nuque, sa main gauche caressant doucement sa joue. Puis il lui releva délicatement le menton, comme s'il touchait un objet si fragile qu'il avait peur de le casser à tout moment. Et enfin, dans une ultime seconde, ils goûtèrent encore une fois chacun à la peau de l'autre et les lèvres tant désirées, désir constamment refoulé derrière une barrière de timidité, de peur et de mensonge à soi-même. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord très timidement, l'un et l'autre prenant tour à tour une lèvre unique entre les siennes afin de prolonger cette prodigieuse expérience le plus longtemps possible. Ce petit jeu dura. Il leur en fallait du temps, pour s'apprivoiser.

Puis, se lassant peu à peu, ils décidèrent d'aller plus loin dans un commun accord. Leur baiser dura longtemps, aussi longtemps que le leur permettait leur apnée respective. Elle quémandait ses lèvres adorées dès qu'elles se quittaient, de peur qu'elles ne s'échappant à jamais loin d'elle et lui réclamait de tendres caresses qu'elles ne lui refusait jamais.

Au bout d'une heure, il ne restait rien du soleil couchant, il ne restait que de faibles rayons faisant trembloter dans le reflet de la fenêtre dans leurs chaudes lueurs rougeâtres les visages des deux amants. Elle s'était lovée tout contre lui qui la retenait, serrée de ses deux mains passées autour de sa taille fine. Leurs visages respiraient le calme et la sérénité. Rien n'indiquait que quelques minutes avant, la passion les dévorait, mis à part le témoignage de plusieurs marques, surtout dans la région du cou.

"-Je n'ai donc pas besoin d'explication pour le baiser « accidentel » hier soir. Tu peux ravaler tes excuses, Edo."

Il se releva brusquement et tourna la tête vers elle, rouge comme jamais.

"-Edo???"

Elle pencha la tête de côté et dit timidement avec l'air innocent d'une petite fille:

"-Tu n'aimes pas?

-..."

Souriant tendrement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant:

"-Tu devrais arrêter de rougir, tu sais. Tu vas attraper une crise cardiaque à force et je m'en voudrais terriblement."

Il grommela en bafouillant:

"-Si tu crois que c'est facile..."

_(1) jusqu'à elle s'essuya les yeux du revers la manche. Ceci est une adaptation d'une scène d'un manga de Yuu Watase-sensei, « Ayashi No Cérès : Un conte de fée céleste » tome 3, qui se passe entre Yuhi Aogiri, un « main-character », et Aya Mikagé, l'héroïne. Pardon encore de ce plagiat._

_PS: comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice, j'ai essayé de faire des paragraphes pour améliorer la lecture car c'est vrai qu'un gros pavé de lettres ça peut décourager, je le reconnaît j'esseyerais d'y faire attention je promets _

_PPS: Si personne n'avait remarqué, le postage de nouveaux chaps se fait tous les vendredis matin (enfin pour moi c'est le matin) j'essaye d'être assez régulière sauf quand j'oublie là ça peut prendre jusqu'à samedi._

_PPPS: Pour cause de voyage au Japon du samedi 29 au dimanche 5 novembre 2006 je posterai en bonus deux chaps le dimanche 5. Merci de votre compréhension et encore Gomen._


	9. Chapter 9

Edward se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Allongé dans son lit, la tête prise, il se sentait un peu vaseux et assommé. Puis il se rappela de la soirée d'hier. Se redressant vivement, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Clara n'était pas là. Poussant un long soupir, il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller en ruminant ses pensées. Peut-être que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve après tout.

Il doutait qu'il avait vraiment eu le courage de l'embrasser, complètement conscient de ses actes et paroles. Il haussa les épaules. Quel dommage que ça n'ai été qu'un rêve. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela ai été vrai. La sensation d'avoir tenu Clara dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur fine de sa peau au creux de lui...

Il se leva, descendant les escaliers encore tout habillé et mal réveillé. Rien ne s'était réellement passé. Mais... le souvenir de ses yeux brillants... le silence de la pièce... de ses lèvres douces et chaudes était bien présent dans sa mémoire. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec Clara. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres.

"-Edward!"

Il releva brusquement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-Euh... oui ?"

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

"-Bonjour ."

Puis elle s'éclipsa vers la cuisine. Figé près du canapé, il ne pu bouger que lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du café, soit deux minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour rejoindre la jeune fille, il se surprit à penser : Oui, la vie était injuste mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle...

Clara dessinait sur le canapé, qui était devenu son endroit préféré de la maison. Edward s'était éclipsé après le petit déjeuner sans lui dire où il allait. Elle qui avait pensé qu'il resterait avec elle pour prolonger leur soirée d'hier. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait aucun sens du romantisme. Il l'avait laissée en plan et elle ne voulait pas quitter l'appartement n'ayant pas la clé pour fermer. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il s'était absenté quand elle entendit la porte claquer dans l'entrée et, se retournant, elle le vit, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

"-Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps? Je m'ennuyais moi!

-Surprise !!! "

Il brandit devant son nez ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos: une pile de vêtements. Des vêtements pour elle. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux tomber sur le sol dans une pluie de robes et de chemises.

"-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mon Edo!

-Euh c'est ... c'est rien...

-Où tu les as trouvés?

-La logeuse a une fille qui a quitté la ville, elle a accepté de me donner quelques affaires pour toi. Comme elle t'as déjà vu dans l'escalier je t'ai fait passer pour ma soeur.

-Ta sœur ? Pourquoi ?

-Il paraît qu'on se ressemble… Et puis c'était la bonne excuse pour justifier le fait que tu portais mes affaires.

-Pour te remercier tu vas avoir droit à un défilé, dit-elle en souriant"

Après une bonne demi heure à enfiler les différentes tenues et tournoyer devant Edward (pour sa part assis tranquillement sur le canapé) dans des robes simples et colorées, des chemises et des pantalons, c'était à présent la dernière tenue lui avait-elle dit. Quand elle se présenta à lui, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Elle portait une magnifique robe longue en soie noire, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La même robe qu'il lui avait vu porter en rêve. Elle avait changé de coiffure pour essayer cette robe, ses deux éternelles mèches encadrant son visage, ses autres cheveux tressés retenus en chignon. Sans s'en rendre compte il ne la regardait plus comme avant, et avait les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague au rythme du souvenir de son rêve. La voix de la jeune fille le fit revenir à la réalité.

"-Elle ne me va pas c'est ça hein ?

-Qu…Quoi ? Ah ! Euh si, si elle te va très bien, tu es très jolie, vraiment….

-Mais ? "

Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire, il ne voulait pas lui raconter son rêve.

"-… Mais tu étais mieux en portant mes affaires.

-Merci ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Et puis t'as une tache dans le dos."

Elle se contorsionna pour essayer de voir ladite tache fautive et après quelques essais infructueux, elle se retourna vers Edward pour lui demander où était exactement cette fichue tache quand elle vit le sourire narquois et moqueur qu'il affichait.

"-C'est pas vrai, y a pas de tache! Tu t'es payé ma tête!

-Moooaaaa? J'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille voyons!

-Si, chuis sûre que si !

- Mais non !

-Siiii!

-Nan !

-Siiiieuh !

-Naaaaneuh !"

Sans prévenir elle se jeta sur lui, et commença à lui faire des chatouilles dans le cou.

"-T'es méchant ! Méchant Edo !

-Hahaha ! Arrête tu me chatouilles !!!

-C'est le but !"

Après deux minutes de ce supplice qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un, il voulut arrêter le jeu pour cause de crampe à l'estomac tellement il riait. Il lui prit les deux poignets et les retint serrés. Dans son élan, Clara s'était retrouvée sur lui et ses cheveux s'échappaient en mèches de son chignon. Ils restèrent dans cette position, elle souriante et fière malgré ses cheveux en bataille et lui la regardant d'un œil bienveillant et tendre. Le silence s'était encore une fois installé entre eux. Elle approcha son visage du sien et il lui lâcha les mains qu'il tenait devant lui. Elle s'allongea un peu plus et il approcha son visage du sien. Elle caressa doucement sa joue. Un baiser se faisait imminent.

"-Bonjour Edward ! Bonjour Clara !"

Hohenheim entendit un grand bruit en direction du canapé, comme la chute de quelque chose de très lourd sur le sol. Quand il arriva devant le canapé, Clara était par terre, en robe de soirée et Edward était à moitié relevé sur le canapé, une jambe posé sur le sol, l'air à la fois catastrophé et inquiet.

"-CLARA !!! Tout va bien ?

-Euh… oui, ce n'est rien. Hahahaha ! Bonjour Hohenheim-san !"

Hohenheim aida la jeune fille à se relever, constatant qu'elle était très crispée et son sourire était forcé.

"-Comment es-tu habillée?

-Hein? Ah! Euh ben c'est Ed...ward qui me l'a passé, apparemment votre logeuse lui a donné des vêtements pour moi."

De son côté Edward avait l'air aussi crispé que son élève.

-Quesqu'il s'est passé?

-Rienrienrien Hohenheim-san, je... J'ai trébuché sur le tapis °

Il n'insista pas, pensant que si elle insistait autant était parce qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Il fronça les sourcils pour la forme. Décidément, l'attitude de Clara était étrange. Elle mieux que quiconque devait savoir que le salon était carrelé.

Quand elle entendit la porte claquer elle se sépara vivement d'Edo et, emportée dans son élan et soudainement déséquilibrée, elle tomba du canapé et s'affala sur le sol. Elle ne tenait pas à avouer à son professeur qu'elle fréquentait son fils. Une phrase qu'elle avait entendu de sa mère après avoir vu un spectacle de cirque lui revint en mémoire." Peu importe que le numéro du clown soit impressionnant. Il fait l'idiot et à la fin, il tombe. Il doit être ridicule. C'est le destin de tous les clowns."

Et à ce moment, c'était elle qui faisait office de pierrot. Et devant Hohenheim-san en plus! Elle avait envie de rire et pleurer de honte en même temps. Se ridiculiser devant son professeur il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle seule d'assez idiote pour le faire. Oui décidément pour ce coup-ci elle était vraiment la « pierrote » de l'histoire. Et elle détestait ça. Tout en allant vers la cuisine avec Hohenheim-san en bavardant, elle lança un regard avec un grand sourire vers Edward qui voulait dire : " Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation " ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, un demi-mensonge en quelque sorte.

Les jours qui suivirent furent selon les moments soit mouvementés soit calmes et tendres. Entre les cachoteries à son père et sa relation avec Clara avec laquelle il se promenait dans les rues de la ville et passait du temps, il n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à ses notes. Et pour une fois, il s'en moquait. Ou en tout cas il s'en souciait bien moins qu'avant. Un soir de début décembre qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé, Clara jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il entendit la petite voix qu'il connaissait si bien :

"-Edo... Tu es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment?

-Mmm? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote mais... J'ai l'impression que tu es moins préoccupé, plus détendu... Je dis absolument pas que c'est mal mais je me demandais si... Si je te gênais pour faire tes recherches et trouver notre « billet-retour »...

-Tu ne me gênes pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, il est vrai que ces temps-ci je ne me suis pas tout à fait concentré sur mes notes d'alchimie...

-Je ne voudrais pas être un poids pour toi... Je suis désolée si c'est le cas... Ces recherches te tiennent à coeur je le sais... Il faut que tu retrouve ta famille et moi... mon monde. Puisque je n'ai plus de famille que vous. "

Maintenant qu'elle le mettait en évidence, il sentit un grand poids atterir sur ses épaules. Le poids de la honte et des remords. Pendant une semaine il n'avait plus pensé qu'à eux deux. Il n'avait plus songé aux autres qui l'attendaient. Surtout à Al. Et Winry.

"-Je... je suis un poids n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non pas du tout! Simplement c'est ma faute... Je n'ai pas pensé à cet aspect des choses. Effectivement je devrais m'y remettre. Mais pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, demain.

-Mmm...Pour l'instant, cette soirée n'appartient qu'à nous n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement, dit-il en l'embrassa délicatement."

Mais malgré la tendresse qu'il lui prodiguait, les regrets le rongeait à présent.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Clara prit une grande résolution : elle devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas sentir une culpabilité vicieuse s'insinuer dans ses veines et lui faire croire qu'elle soit un poids pour Edward. Maintenant qu'elle maitrisait l'allemand, elle se demandait si elle pouvait avoir un emploi pour quelques jours. Une rentrée d'argent de plus, ça ne ferait jamais de mal. Et puis... Noël était dans une vingtaine de jours et si elle voulait avoir quelques sous pour acheter quelque chose à Edward et Hohenheim-san...

De plus, elle savait d'expérience que les petits commerces avaient souvent besoin d'aide en cette période mouvementée des fêtes de fin d'année, que ce soit dans un monde ou dans l'autre ne changeait finalement pas grand chose. Et puis, elle avait déjà servi dans un bar à Central pour payer son loyer. Se levant et s'habillant rapidement, elle partit en laissant un mot sur la table, prévenant Edward qu'elle rentrerait peut-être tard. En chemin, elle acheta le journal avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait reçu d'Edward pour qu'elle se débrouille sans lui dans les rues de Munich. Elle repéra le passage des « Zeitungs Anzeigen », les petites annonces, et cocha mentalement les offres intéressantes.

Enfin, elle en trouva une qui lui convenait parfaitement, même si elle se situait dans un coin du quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tant pis, elle demanderait son chemin.

Arrivée devant sa destination, elle fit face à un charmant café, « Zu Hermanns ». Un vieux monsieur à grosse moustache grise la vit à travers la vitre, et l'invita à entrer. Quand elle entra dans le petit établissement, elle sentit la chaleur familiale et l'atmosphère agréable qui émanait des murs. Une foule grise était attablée au comptoir et discutait joyeusement, quelques anciens ouvriers avaient pris place aux tables, des habitués sans doute. Il régnait dans cette pièce un brouhaha joyeux, bourdonnement de conversations diverses. On s'activait, on travaillait dur, mais tout en restant dans une ambiance assez sereine. Si elle était prise, c'est sûr elle s'y sentirait bien.(1)

"-Komm hiere, kleine Mädchen. Was wollen Sie?

-Entschuldigen mich, aber ich habe ihre Anzeige sehen, um eine Kellnerin zu finden, und ich gebe meinen Diensten.

-Ach, gut, gut! Wir haben Bedürfnis, eine Mädchen als sie! Wir sind wirklich besetzten mit dieses Endesjahres Festen !

-Wirklich? Wenn kann ich arbeiten? Ich kann arbeiten bis der 30 Dezember, ob Sie willst!

-Können wir morgen gestarten?

-Ja klar! Danke, dankeschön, mein Herr!

-Gut, wirklich gut! Eric! Komm hier!"

Tout souriant, il se retourna pour faire signe à un jeune homme qui était occupé à nettoyer les tables et qui les regardaient du coin de l'oeil depuis que Clara avait mis les pieds dans le bar. Il était assez grand bien qu'il ne paraissait pas plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux verts de chat. Il avait un air grave et rêveur, qu'accentuait les deux émeraudes qui lui servait d'yeux. Le vieux monsieur la présenta à son apprenti:

"-Eric, das ist ihren neuen Kellnerin"

Le dénommé Eric lui serra la main gentiment.

"-Gutentag! Ich bin Eric Close, ihren neuen Kollegen. Das hilft uns wirklich, wir sind übergelaufen in dieses Moment!

-Eric kann ihr schauen wie die Hause macht heutzutage, haben Sie Zeit?

-Ja, es gibt keinen Problem!

-So, willkomen in unsere Hause !"

Quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer vers 7 heures du soir, il se leva d'un bond de son lit d'où il rédigeait des hypothèses quand au passage par la Porte et se précipita dans les escaliers. Clara se défaisait de SON manteau qu'elle lui avait piqué en douce le matin et lui adressa un grand sourire quand elle le vit sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Il arborait un air grave.

"-Apparemment ton sourire est parti sans laisser d'adresse...Je parie qu'il n'y a même pas un numéro de téléphone où le joindre... Quel dommage... Tu es si mignon quand tu souris...

-Arrête de plaisanter, dis-moi où tu étais!

-Partie."

Il la regarda d'un air qui n'acceptait plus aucune remarque de ce type.

"-On ne part pas comme ça le matin à la sauvette sans dire où on va avant. Et dans une ville que l'on ne connait pas en plus!

-Mais je t'ai laissé un mot.

-On peut pas dire qu'il était vraiment précis. « Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je pars me promener en ville, mais si je ne suis pas rentrée avant dix heures du soir, viens me chercher. »

-Décidément j'aime bien mes petits mots. Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher à celui-là?

-Son humour.

-C'est tout?

-Et son manque de précision.

-Décidément tu t'arrêtes vraiment aux détails !

-Clara...

-Bon bon, d'accord j'ai rien dit!"

Il poussa un soupir. Elle ne changerait sûrement pas de sitôt. Elle penchait la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"-T'es pas content de me voir rentrer?

-soupir Bien sûr que si...

-Ah ben tu vois que tu m'aimes un peu!

-Quoi??? Si je t'aimais pas, tu crois que je serais toujours en train de me cacher avec toi à tout bout de champ du vieux?

-Si chuis sûre que tu préfères Hohenheim-san à moi!"

Elle partit d'un grand rire et courrut dans les escaliers qui menait à l'étage.

"-Attrape-moi si tu veux prouver le contraire!"

En grimpant à son tour dans l'escalier, il soupira en souriant. Cette fille était vraiment impossible dans la vie. Mais n'étais-ce pas ce qu'il préférait chez elle?

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'elle se levait la première dans l'appartement pour aller travailler chez monsieur Hermanns et qu'elle rentrait assez tard. Comme elle refusait de dire à Edward d'où elle venait à chaque fois, il retourna bien vite à ses équations scientifiques. Comme elle déjeunait là-bas, elle n'assistait plus qu'aux repas du soir. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vu Hohenheim-san depuis trois jours. Elle s'inquiétait un peu à son sujet. Il rentrait souvent en pleine nuit vers 11 heures, elle entendait la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement sur lui et les pas légers dans les escaliers.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. En tout cas si il avait continué à revendre les notes d'Edward elle l'aurait sûrement remarqué, ça aurait fait un scandale dans tout l'immeuble. Tout à ses pensées, elle entendit soudain monsieur Hermanns qui lui disait d'aller prendre les commandes. Elle s'éxécuta confuse, et se dirigea au dehors pour prendre les commandes des clients attablés à la terrasse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une commande à prendre. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans au jaugé, très distingué et l'air blasé.

"-Bonjour monsieur. Avez vous pris la commande? Voulez-vous le menu du jour?

- (2) Non mademoiselle, je ne veux pas voir le menu du jour. Le carton sur lequel il est écrit a sûrement meilleur goût que le plat qu'il propose. Je préfèrerais donc commander un simple café, a moins que vous n'y voyez un quelconque inconvénient. "

Il leva le nez vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"-Je m'en voudrais de déplaire à une aussi jolie personne. Avec un sucre si vous aviez.

-Très bien monsieur."

Se détournant de lui, elle partit vers l'intérieur pour passer les commandes, sentant dans son dos le regard insistant de l'homme. Quand elle en vint à la dernière commande, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Grossier personnage. Le café fut prêt un quart d'heure après, la clientèle étant particulièrement fournie ce matin-là. Eric allait prendre le café pour l'ammener à la table quand Clara lui demanda si elle pouvait se charger personellement de ce client. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, la remplaçant un moment. Portant avec précaution la boisson à la table, elle pria pour que monsieur Hermanns ne la voit pas, car sur ce coup elle risquait peut-être de perdre son travail. Elle savait qu'elle jouait gros.

"-Enfin mon café! Je commençais à désespérer, je me demandais si vous étiez aller cueillir les grains vous-même! Quel dommage cela aurait été, vous avez de si jolies mains. A moins que cet établissement soit si pauvre que vous avez du retourner chez vous trouver les grains de café et le morceau de sucre."

Elle prit sa respiration, lui adressa un grand sourire et lui jeta son café tant désiré à la figure. A voir le visage de son interlocuteur à cet instant, il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette risposte assez « spéciale ». Les yeux ronds comme deux billes et les cheveux gouttant lentement sur ta table et le sol, cela valait le coup d'oeil.

"-Avec les compliments de la serveuse, bonne journée! "

Elle se retourna vivement et passa le reste de la journée à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle ne le vit pas du reste de la journée. Ainsi, elle n'avait pu le voir lécher une goutte de café qui trainait au coin de ses lèvres et l'entendre murmurer: « Ainsi, c'est comme ça. J'adore les femmes qui me résistent... ». Le soir alors qu'elle allait partir, la patronne vint la voir dans le vestiaire commun. C'était une grande femme au visage osseux et triangulaire, à l'air revêche et aigri, la femme de monsieur Hermanns qui était son exact contraire.

"-Ce que vous avez fait ce matin est impardonnable.

-Excusez-moi madame?

-Ne jouez pas l'innocente, je vous ai vu du bar ! Remerciez plutôt Eric de s'être porté pour votre défense, fit-elle en pointant du doigt le jeune homme, il vous a ainsi permis de garder votre travail.

-Je sais que je n'ai quasiment aucune excuse mais madame, il avait insulté l'établissement! On ne peut pas garder quelqu'un d'aussi mal élevé!

-Il était peut-être mal élevé, mais son argent ne l'était sûrement pas. Un client est un client. Veillez à bien conserver cette règle en tête mademoiselle. En ces temps durs, tout le monde doit se serrer la ceinture et personne ne doit cracher dans la soupe.

-Bien madame. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien. Je ne vous souhaite pas le bonsoir."

Et elle quitta la pièce. Eric s'approcha de Clara pour lui parler.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Elle a dit ça uniquement pour te faire peur.

-Mais j'ai eu tord, je le sais.

-Non, tout le monde le sait ici. Ce gars, Hans Schubert, vient régulièrement ici, insulte le plus possible le café et fait ouvertement la cour à toutes nos serveuses. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on cherchait quelqu'un pour servir, la dernière fille a rendu son tablier à cause de lui.

-Mais alors pourquoi personne ne dit rien?

-Monsieur Hermanns et tous les employés sont de ton avis, il faut lui fermer le clapet et le renvoyer. Mais à cause de la patronne, personne n'ose le virer. D'une certaine façon elle a raison, les temps sont très durs et en ces périodes de fêtes on ne peut pas refuser un client, c'est la saison où on peut faire un peu plus d'argent que d'habitude. Pourtant il faudrait bien un jour qu'il déguerpisse, ça nuit beaucoup au commerce. À cause de lui, on arrive plus à trouver de filles capables d'assurer le service.

-C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue!

-Exactement. Ce matin quand on a vu ce que tu as fait, on était tous vraiment impressionnés, monsieur Hermanns le premier. Tu es la seule qui ai réussi à lui tenir tête.

-C'est juste un dragueur de bas étage, je n'ai aucun mérite!

-Ne crois pas ça! Maintenant que tu lui a fait ça, on a deux solutions: soit il renonce à venir ici, soit il s'accroche encore plus le temps que tu cèdes. Tu vas être sa proie privilégiée dans ce cas.

-Qu'il vienne! Je n'ai pas peur de lui!"

Hans sourit. Il commençait à aimer cette jeune fille au caractère bien trempé. D'autant plus qu'elle était jolie... Les jours qui allaient suivre, il allait devoir faire du forcing dans le service auprès de monsieur Hermanns pour obtenir les mêmes horaires que la jeune fille. Les places allaient être dures à obtenir, il le savait, les autres serveurs s'étant aperçus de leur côté de la gentillesse et du sourire de la nouvelle jeune serveuse.

_(1) Vu que j'ai fait de l'allemand j'ai pensé plus naturel de faire le dialogue Clara/ Monsieur Hermanns/ Eric dans la langue du pays. Mais étant donné que j'imagine que peu de gens font de l'allemand courrament, je vais traduire ce passage là._

"-Venez ici, petite demoiselle. Que voulez-vous?

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai vu votre annonce disant que vous cherchiez une serveuse et je propose mes services.

-Ah, bien, bien ! Nous avons besoin de gens comme vous! Nous sommes vraiment très occupés en cette saison de fêtes de fin d'année !

-Vraiment? Quand puis-je commencer à travailler? Je peux travailler jusqu'au 30 décembre si vous le voulez!

-Pouvez-vous commencer demain?

-Bien sûr! Merci, merci beaucoup Monsieur!

-Bien, vraiment bien! Eric! Viens par là!"

Tout souriant, il se retourna pour faire signe à un jeune homme qui était occupé à nettoyer les tables et qui les regardaient du coin de l'oeil depuis que Clara avait mis les pieds dans le bar. Il était assez grand bien qu'il ne paraissait pas plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux verts de chat. Il avait un air grave et rêveur, qu'accentuait les deux émeraudes qui lui servait d'yeux. Le vieux monsieur la présenta à son apprenti:

"-Eric, Voici notre nouvelle serveuse."

Le dénommé Eric lui serra la main gentiment.

"-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Eric Close, votre nouveau collègue. Vous nous serez d'une aide précieuse, nous sommes débordés en ce moment!

-Eric peut vous montrer comment fonctionne la maison, avez-vous du temps?

-Oui, aucun problème!

-Alors bienvenue dans notre maison !"

_(2) La réplique de Monsieur Schubert est tiré quand à elle du livre de Eoin Colfer-sensei: « Artemis Fowl : Code éternité » au tout début, quand Artemis attend Jon Spiro dans le bar à Londres._


	11. Chapter 11

Edward était tellement préoccupé ces temps-ci par ses équations et ses calculs pour trouver une solution qu'il avait perdu le compte des heures. Il s'acharnait tellement sur ces chiffres qu'il en s'était pas aperçu que le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de l'entrée claqua qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment tard. Il entendit Clara monter les escaliers, ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et se lover contre lui sur le lit, le poussant contre le mur pour lui laisser de la place. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

"-Hello! Tout va bien?

-Humhum... Tiens j'ai pris un truc pour toi cet après-midi, c'est sur le bureau.

-Pour moi?"

Elle vit la petite boite noire attachée avec de la ficelle et la défit délicatement. Elle se retrouva face à un anneau simple en argent. Elle resta figée devant la beauté du bijou. Elle la retourna et vit son nom gravé à l'intérieur.

"-Hey, ça va?

-Edo.. Elle est vraiment magnifique!

-Bah c'est rien... Comme on a pas beaucoup d'argent en ce moment, j'ai pas pu t'offrir mieux... Et puis elle est très simple, j'avais peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas...

-Je la trouve vraiment très belle, merci mon Edo!!!"

Elle se précipita vers le lit et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui passa délicatement la bague à l'index gauche.

"-C'est toi qui es superbe en la portant... Alors? Ta « promenade » a été bonne?"

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit immédiatemment son sourire.

"-Hey ça va? Ça s'est mal passé?

-Un peu difficile... Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues aujourd'hui... Et certains désagréables.

-Désagréables? Ils ne t'ont pas fait du mal au moins?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va mieux maintenant, je suis près de toi..."

À cet instant, elle se leva précipitemment et quitta la pièce, une main sur la bouche. Très surpris par ce reviremment soudain, il se leva aussi et l'entendit tousser avec force dans la salle de bain.

"-Clara??

-Oui, je kof.. je suis là...

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, ne.. ne t'inquiète pas, ça passe, c'est juste kofkof une petite toux de rien du tout...

-Bon... Je retourne dans la chambre, rejoins-moi quand tu te sentiras mieux...

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je kofkof te rejoins de suite."

Livide et à genoux devant le lavabo qui arborait une inquiétante trainée rouge, Clara laissa couler un peu d'eau pour nettoyer et s'en passa sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été une crise violente, plus violente que les autres. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que les crises semblaient se rapprocher, elle en avait déjà eu une sur le chemin de retour il y a deux jours et elle n'avait pu le cacher que de justesse à Edward cette fois-ci. Quand allait se déclarer la prochaine? Comment réagirait-il s'il le savait? Elle était sûre qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre, convaincu que ses promenades étaient néfastes pour elle et l'empêcherait de sortir. Pour cette seule dernière raison, elle refusa de lui en parler avant d'y être réellement obligée. Perdre son travail et retourner à cette prison qu'était l'appartement, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

La douleur irridiait encore ses poumons, ça la brûlait horriblement. Elle sentait comme un feu qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle but un peu d'eau, espérant que ça calmerait un peu, mais sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal à force de tousser et eu du mal à déglutir. Elle sentait que ses poumons s'enflammaient à peine elle toussait un peu.

Dans un flash elle se vit dans une grande pièce entièrement lambrissée de bois. Le sol de la salle était défoncée et il lui semblait qu'elle était tenue violemment par les cheveux. « Je peux la manger? ». C'était un homme énorme au crâne rasé qui avait parlé. Les yeux horrifiés, elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant un échapatoire. Deux femmes en robe noire étaient présentes, un enfant la tenait par les cheveux. Elle se sentait traîner devant une femme au centre de la pièce. Et elle le vit. Ce sourire narquois qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de voir dans ses rêves. Puis le visage qui entourait ce sourire. Une femme, les cheveux courts, noirs de jais. Elle semblait lui parler. Les seuls mots qu'elle put se rappeller étaient « voyageurs » et « soir ».

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs et essaya de forcer sa mémoire. Et elle vit l'immense Porte noire. Elle ressentit la terreur, elle voulait s'enfuir de cet endroit, échapper à ces choses noires qui voulaient l'attraper. Finalement, elles réussirent à l'entourer et la précipitèrent dans l'embrasure, face à cette multitude d'yeux et surtout ce grand oeil violet terrifiant. Le rire de cette horrible femme ricocha dans sa tête.

Elle revint alors à la réalité, haletante. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle rattrapait ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure des crises. Plus elles s'intensifiaient, plus elle se rapellait. Cela voulait-il dire que la Porte lui accordait ces souvenirs que parce qu'elle allait devoir bientôt se retrouver à nouveau devant Elle? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était convaincue: quand elle se rappellerait de tout, elle devrait quitter ce monde. Elle attendit cinq minutes et vint rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre, priant que le reste de la soirée se déroule sans problème. Croisant le regard inquiet du jeune homme, elle lui sourit. Rien ne s'est passé, essaya t-elle de se convaincre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il est là, je suis là, et rien ne compte plus.

Edward s'inquiétait un peu de cette réaction inhabituelle mais quand il vit le sourire de Clara, il se sentit rassuré. Elle l'embrassa et il sentit aussitôt les chiffres s'envoler de sa tête surchaufée. Cette nuit, il le savait, Clara n'irait pas dormir sur le canapé. Le sourire aux lèvres, content d'être près de la jeune fille, il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée, serrant Clara contre son coeur.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit quand des pas gravirent les escaliers et la porte de l'autre côté du palier s'ouvrir. Avant de se rendormir, la tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de Clara, il se demandait ce que le vieux pouvait bien fabriquer en ce moment pour être aussi absent. C'était si étrange qu'il soit aussi peu présent, mais, comme au fond cet état de fait l'arrangeait, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça et se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand elle arriva au « Zu Hermanns » le lendemain matin et qu'elle commença à travailler, elle eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Hans Schubert qui l'attendait, un sourire vicieux vissé aux lèvres. Elle endura les remarques désobligeantes et ses regards rempli de sous entendus gras pendant toute la journée, auxquels elle répondait invariablement avec une froideur très inhabituelle pour elle.

Quand elle eu fini le service, elle rentra directement « chez elle », passablement énervée pour ne pas dire furieuse. Dire qu'elle devait supporter ça! Cet exécrable personnage allait lui pourrir régulièrement chaque journée, elle le sentait. Alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'Edward était retourné dans sa chambre, Clara entendit toquer à la porte. Elle se demandait si Hohenheim-san avait oublié les clefs, ce n'était pas son genre. En tout cas si c'était lui, elle se ferait un plaisir de le voir, ils se voyaient si peu ces derniers temps... La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage dégoulinant de pluie de... Eric.

"-Eric? Mais maismaismais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et tu es trempé en plus? Rentre vite, tu vas attraper la mort!

-Merci beaucoup...

-Comment tu m'as trouvée?

-C'est monsieur Hermanns qui m'a donné ton adresse... Tu avais perdu ça, je me suis dis que ça devait t'inquiéter."

Ce faisant, il sortit de sa poche l'anneau d'argent qu'Edward lui avait offert hier au soir. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée et énervée par ce monsieur Schubert qu'elle avait du la perdre dans le vestiaire.

"-Mais c'est ma bague! Merci beaucoup, où l'as-tu trouvée?

-Elle a du tomber par terre quand tu as rangé ton uniforme dans ton casier. T'as pas du t'en rendre compte, mais comme j'étais de corvée de ménage je l'ai trouvée sur le sol et j'ai pensé te la rapporter.

-Mais tu aurais du attendre demain!"

Il rougit.

"-Ben.. je me suis dis que tu devais y tenir alors ben j'ai demandé au patron où tu logeais et puis ben voilà... J'ai du courir pour pas me faire tremper, il pleuvait dehors. J'y ai pas réussi on dirait...

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer?"

Il était toujours sur le seuil, regardant par dessus son épaule, fixant un point derrière elle.

"-Hein? Ah euh ben, je voudrais pas te déranger... Bon je vais m'en aller alors. Je suis content d'avoir pu te rendre ta bague, on se voit demain d'accord?

-... D'accord, à demain Eric."

Edward était descendu silencieusement des escaliers et avait observé toute la scène derrière le dos de Clara. Il avait voulu lui faire peur mais arrivé à la dernière marche de l'escalier, il avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Surtout le « on se voit demain, d'accord? » et sa réponse affirmative. Et le nom de cet inconnu : Eric.

Il avait vu l'étonnement dans le regard du jeune homme dégoulinant sur le seuil quand il avait croisé son regard vert dans le dos de Clara. Cela devait être pour cela qu'il s'était retiré si rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Clara lui avait menti? Elle fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait PAS être possible. La jeune fille referma la porte et, se trouvant nez à nez avec lui, eut un mouvement de recul.

"-Edo! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

-Qui c'était?

-Hein? De qui tu parles?

-Ne joue pas les victimes Clara, ça te va très mal. Je voudrais savoir qui est le type qui était devant toi y a peine une seconde. Celui qui vient de partir."

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux.

"-Clara s'il te plaît réponds-moi. Tu m'as menti?"

Elle détourna le regard. Il lui prit le menton dans sa main de fer pour rediriger son visage vers lui. Il répéta un peu plus fort en articulant bien toutes les syllabes:

"-Tu m'as menti???

-Arrête Edo, tu me fais mal!

-Il n'y a pas de « Edo » qui tienne! Dis-moi qui c'était!

-Je ne peux pas!

-Ah tu ne peux pas? Et ben je vais quand même essayer de deviner: pendant ces soi-disantes « promenades » dans la ville, vous vous fréquentez c'est ça hein? Tu lui as dis aussi « Je t'aime »???

-C'est un ami!

-Un ami qui te rapporte mon cadeau? Un ami qui s'est trempé juste pour te rendre cette bague alors que vous pouviez vous revoir demain? Dis-moi franchement si tu l'as jetée dans la rue pour t'en débarrasser pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je t'aimais déjà!

-Lâche-moi!!!!

-Non!!!! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse!

-Tu ne comprends rien Edward! LÂCHE-MOI!!!!!

Elle le giffla. Elle avait crié tellement fort qu'il relâcha son étreinte, surpris, et elle réussi à s'échapper pour s'enfermer à clef dans la salle de bain.

Elle passa la soirée dans la pièce d'eau. Elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, même lorsqu'il tambourina à la porte et essaya de la forcer. Pour ne plus entendre les coups elle plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était mis tellement en colère. Eric n'était qu'un simple ami, pourquoi il s'était emballé ainsi? Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'elle travaillait et qu'ils ne se fréquentait, elle et Eric, qu'en temps que collègues. C'était ça tout simplement. Quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de son travail, elle avait prit la décision toute seule. Elle voulait garder cette marge de « liberté » qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer, une occupation qui lui permettait de donner un sens à sa vie en attendant d'être véritablement revenue chez elle. Mais à présent elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du lui en parler. Cela aurait sûrement calmé la colère et ils se seraient réconciliés. Elle était vraiment stupide, c'était elle la cause de cette dispute, elle et son stupide caractère. C'était à elle de s'excuser.

Edward ruminait d'amères pensées, assis en boule sur son lit dans un coin de la chambre. Il ne parvenait pas à croire réellement ce qui c'était passé. Elle l'avait trompé, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et chaque soir elle jouait une odieuse comédie. Il se sentait blessé en profondeur, comme si une bête furieuse avait lacéré son coeur pour en faire de la charpie. Chaque battement de son coeur dans la poitrine lui faisait mal, il lui semblait qu'à chaque sursaut il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son âme s'était vidée en quelques minutes, ne laissant que des cendres dans sa cage thoracique là où il y avait à peine quelques secondes, un coeur gonflé d'amour palpitait encore. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

Il revit dans un éclair la figure de son rival. Il essaya d'imaginer Clara courrant à sa rencontre dans les rues de la ville, pendant que de son côté il se démenait pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Il souffrait de l'intérieur et la seule qui aurait pu l'apaiser, elle l'avait trahi. Il ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir eu à la rencontrer.

Il entendit un faible grattement à la porte. Il refusa de bouger. Il ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il s'imagina boucler sa valise et partir dans la minute, il ne voulait plus vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. Elle parla à travers la porte et il eut la furieuse envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre sa voix, mais il écouta tout de même. Peut-être lui annonçait-elle qu'elle allait disparaître de sa vie.

"-Edward... Je sais que tu m'en veux à mort et je sais que tu dois souffrir de ton côté, c'est évident. Je l'accepte. Même si je m'excusais je me doute que tu t'en ficherais comme de l'an 40. Mais je ne suis pas là pour demander ton pardon, juste pour te donner des explications. Cet homme s'apelle Eric Close. Nous sommes collègues. Je t'ai dis que je partais me promener en ville depuis quelques temps, mais en réalité je travaille dans un café. J'ai pris la décision de travailler seule, pour ne pas me sentir coupable, ne pas avoir l'impression de vous encombrer, toi et Hohenheim-san. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous, même si tu m'en assurais le contraire. Là-bas je me sentais enfin utile aux autres. La bague que Eric m'as rapporté a du glisser de mon doigt lorsque j'ai mis mon uniforme dans mon casier. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Et je suis certaine que si Eric me l'as rapportée c'est juste parce qu'il devait se douter de la valeur et il pensait que je m'inquièterais beaucoup. Tout ce que je dis est la pure vérité, mais je te comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne le croies pas. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes mais cette décision n'appartiens qu'à toi seul. J'attendrais ta décision et si tu souhaites que je parte, je m'y plierais. Je suis consciente que par mon obstination je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal. Mais sache que je n'aime que toi. Et que, sans doute, je n'aimerais que toi."

Le silence se fit. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et analysait les phrases qu'il venait d'entendre à toute vitesse. Elle ne l'avait pas trompé, elle n'aimait pas cet Eric. Elle travaillait dans un café, ils étaient collègues. Elle l'aimait. Son coeur ne lui fit plus mal. Chaque battement de coeur ne lui apportait plus aucune souffrance. Un grand calme avait fait place à la tempête de pensées qui l'habitait.

Comme dans un rêve, il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir Clara, roulée en boule contre la cloison, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui releva le menton. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.Quand il vit ses yeux, il comprit. La peine qu'il y lisait à l'intérieur était sincère et immense. Alors il l'entoura de ses deux bras et elle murmura à son oreille un « pardon » inlassable. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, rentrant dans la chambre. Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, Edward lui demanda:

"-Tu sais, je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ta dernière phrase... Que-ce que ça veut dire « Sans doute je n'aimerais que toi » ?"

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, elle s'était déjà endormie. Quand il ferma les yeux à son tour, il ne vit pas les paupières de la jeune fille papillonner et une nouvelle larme naître dans ses yeux grands ouverts.


	12. Chapter 12

Au terme de la semaine qui suivit et qui fut véritablement épuisante, elle n'y tenait plus. Les crises et Hans Schubert, la tension due au nombre croissant de clients au café, tout cela lui portait dangereusement sur les nerfs. Les crises se montraient de plus en plus violentes et les souvenirs remontaient de plus en plus rapidement. Elle parvenait à se rappeller de bien plus de choses et elle savait que l'échéance approchait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour stopper le cours du temps, ne plus se rappeller, ne plus avoir ces crises horribles.

Eric l'avait déjà surprise à vomir du sang dans la cuvette des toilettes du personnel et elle lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. À la suite de cet accident, elle surprit de plus en plus le regard triste et inquiet du jeune homme posé sur elle. Elle revenait chaque soir fatiguée et énervée, Edward commençant à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Un jour qu'elle avait senti une main baladeuse longer sa jambe alors qu'elle était en train de prendre la commande à la table de derrière celle de Hans Schubert et qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle s'excusa auprès de ses autres clients et s'engouffra dans le bar. Elle demanda à Eric de s'occuper de la salle pendant qu'elle allait demander quelque chose au patron. Il acquiesca, ayant vu lui aussi l'indésirable. Clara trouva monsieur Hermanns dans la réserve, à l'arrière du bar.

"-Monsieur Hermanns, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai un problème.

-Mais non voyons, ce n'est rien. Que se passe t-il?

-Et bien... vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai eu un problème avec votre femme à propos d'un client, et il semblerait, selon Eric Close, que tout le monde pense à éjecter ce client du bar.

-Parle directement, elle ne peut pas nous entendre, dit le vieux monsieur avec un clin d'oeil. Tu penses qu'il faudrait que ce monsieur Schubert arrête de fréquenter l'établissement? Rassures-toi, je pense comme toi. Il nuit gravement au commerce, tout le monde est épuisé en ce moment et il nous insulte continuellement.

-Je vous demande donc la permission de vous en débarasser. En tout cas d'essayer."

La grosse moustache grise remua, l'oeil du vieux monsieur la jugeant. Après un petit moment, il acquiesca.

"-J'occuperais ma femme pendant ce temps, mais il faudra que tu fasses vite.

-Je n'ai besoin que d'un quart d'heure.

-Tu l'as. Va vite.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur."

Elle se cassa en deux pour lui prouver son respect et sa reconnaissance et partit très vite rejoindre la terrasse. Dans son dos, elle entendit monsieur Hermanns apeller sa femme d'une voix forte.

"-Bonjour monsieur. Que commanderez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Votre sourire. Et un autre café, en espérant qu'il ait meilleur goût que ce jus de chaussette que vous me servez depuis une semaine.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais c'est le seul café que nous ayons et que je sache personne à part vous ne s'en est plaind. De plus, je vous prépare le vôtre depuis une semaine.

-Allons, si personne n'a encore fait de réclamation c'est qu'ils n'osent pas se plaindre au patron. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tient pas responsable de la mauvaise qualité de cette maison. Même une personne aussi adorable que vous l'êtes ne peut élever la qualité de cette maison, même en ayant la volonté suffisante. Tout au plus, elle peut en empêcher la ruine ce qui ne devrait heureusement pas tarder.

-Je vais donc vous préparer votre café monsieur.

-Apellez-moi Hans, maintenant nous nous connaissons suffisament."

Elle se détourna pour ne plus voir ce sourire qu'elle haissait et partit la tête haute vers l'intérieur. Monsieur Hermanns s'était arrangé pour discuter avec sa femme du rangement de l'inventaire, cela risquait de prendre sûrement plus de temps qu'il ne lui en faudrait. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Ainsi, cela laisserait aussi du temps pour que Schubert dégerpisse pour de bon.

Quand le café fut prêt, elle l'apporta à la table, oubliant volontairement les autres commandes. Eric allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de prendre les plats commandés par les autres tables, mais quand il vit le plateau d'argent uniquement occupé par la tasse de café en porcelaine, il se tu et suivit la scène des yeux. Il avait vu une lueur de revanche passer dans les yeux de Clara et s'arrangea pour porter leurs plats aux clients attablés en terrasse et ainsi ne rien manquer du spectacle unique qui allait sûrement se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Elle s'approcha de la table.

"-Voila votre commande monsieur.

-Vous avez été rapide cette fois-ci!

-Vous êtes un client spécial. Et pour vous prouver ce statut si particulier... Je vais vous donner un cadeau.

-Ah oui?"

Elle renversa consciencieusement la tasse de café sur les cheveux gras de Hans, la reposa tranquillement sur le plateau et lui flanqua deux baffes magistrales qui résonnèrent dans la rue.

"-Les deux baffes et le café vous sont gracieusement offerts par la maison, vous pouvez garder la monnaie."

Sur ce, elle s'en fut. Elle termina très tard ce soir-là, le service ayant été particulièrement fourni. La nuit était tombée. Quand elle quitta le café par la petite porte de service, sous le regard admirateur et amical de Eric et des autres, elle soupira. Enfin, elle s'en était débarassé. Elle en était sûre, cette fois plus jamais elle n'entendrait parler de Hans Schubert.

Edward lui avait promis ce matin de passer la voir mais il devait sans doute avoir oublié. Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave après tout, même s'il avait manqué sa revanche. Quand elle entendit des pas résonner dans la ruelle derrière elle, elle s'arrêta et attendit. Les pas se rapprochaient. Edward s'était donc souvenu de son rendez-vous? Elle apella dans la nuit, une vapeur blanche sortant de sa bouche:

"-Edo ???"

Les pas stoppèrent. Puis ils reprirent et avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'en rendre compte de qui était cette silhouette, trop grande cependant pour être Edward, elle vit une main surgir de la manche d'un manteau noir et s'agripper à sa bouche, la couvrant largement.

"-Alors comme ça on veut jouer la furieuse et la rebelle devant tout le monde, hein? Ça t'amuse n'est-ce pas? Ça tombe bien je suis très joueur moi aussi. Et j'aime les filles dans ton genre, celles qui ont de la fierté jusqu'au bout des ongles, qui gardent la tête haute, ne se laissent jamais faire. Très bien. Alors pour une fois, on va jouer à un de mes petits jeux. Dis-moi : qui je suis?"

Au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu approchait son visage du sien, l'horreur la frappa comme un coup de poing. Hans Schubert. Elle le regardait terrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il en profita pour retirer sa main pendant une seconde et l'embrassa de force. Elle était tétanisée. Il profitait qu'elle ne faisait plus un seul geste pour lui recouvrir la bouche et l'attraper de son autre main par les épaules et la plaqua contre lui. Se reprennant, Clara secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour lui forcer à lâcher prise.

"-Ouiii! Très bien débats-toi, ce n'en est que mieux! Vas-y, petite bête sauvage, essaye de me dompter!"

Sauvage? Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la connexion se fasse dans son cerveau. Sauvage. Oui, elle était sauvage. Et en tant que telle, elle le mordit jusqu'au sang.

Edward s'était perdu dans les rues froides de Munich. Il espérait qu'à cette heure-ci, Clara était encore de service car il ne s'était rendu compte que la nuit était tombée que lorsqu'il fut obligé de se lever pour allumer la lumière et se souvint de sa promesse. Et à présent il se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué, espérant trouver ce maudit café.

Un cri horrible déchira la nuit. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil hurlement, à part des ses pires cauchemards. Il courru en direction du bruit qui avait déchiré le silence de cette nuit calme de Munich, et se cogna avec force avec une masse molle et indéfinie qui courrait à sa rencontre. Il réussit à garder l'équilibre mais l'autre personne n'avait pas eu cette chance et s'affala sur le sol. Il voulut l'aider à se relever, lui tendant une main secourable.

"-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu! Veuillez me pardonner, on ne voit vraiment rien ce soir..."

Une main s'agrippa si violemment à la sienne qu'il eut un mouvement de recul.

"-Sauvez-moi, je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez!"

L'inconnue avait une voix de femme, déformée par l'angoisse et la peur. Mais malgré cela il sembla à Edward avoir déjà entendu cette voix.

"-Hein??

-Sauvez-moi, je vous en supplies!!! Il arrive, je le sais, il va venir et... Oh je vous en prie, emmenez-moi!!! "

Plus il l'écoutait, plus il se dit qu'il devait la connaître, sa voix lui était si familière... La solution lui apparut dans un éclair de neurones.

"-CLARA????

-Edo?

-Clara mais que fais-tu là? Et qu'est-ce qu

-Oh Edo j'ai si peur, aide-moi je t'en prie, retournons à l'appartement je te promets que là-bas je t'expliquerais tout, mais il faut s'en aller vite, sinon il va nous trouver."

Elle avait parlé si vite mais il avait saisi le principal. Il la releva et la couvrant de son manteau, ils courrurent dans la nuit.

Quand ils furent à l'abri elle lui expliqua tout. Elle tremblait et avait la pâleur de la porcelaine. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus à l'aise que sur le canapé. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre pour dormir sur le canapé elle le retint par un pan de sa chemise. Ses yeux le suppliait de rester près d'elle.

Il se coucha alors à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain, Edward accompagna Clara au café pour déposer sa lettre de démission et donner des explications à monsieur Hermanns. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle demanda à Edward d'attendre un peu, elle devait faire encore quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers Eric et l'entraina à l'écart pour lui annoncer sa décision.

"-Quoi? Mais.. mais pourquoi pars-tu? Tu t'es enfin débarassée de ce type !

-Justement non. Hier il m'a suivi et a essayé de... me faire du mal. J'ai pu m'en aller à temps heureusement mais il s'en est fallu de peu. C'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment trop peur de le recroiser. Tu comprends?"

Il acquiesca. Elle reprit la parole, reconnaissante :

"-Merci de n'avoir rien dit à propos de... ma maladie.

-Tu devrais te soigner, il faut que tu voies un docteur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un médecin puisse faire grand-chose pour moi dans mon état.

-Alors... Je ne te reverrais plus?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire mon possible pour être en vie le plus longtemps possible.

-Arrête de dire ça, tu vas t'en sortir. Même la mort ne peut pas te tenir tête. Je suis sûr que tu es trop forte pour elle.

-J'aimerais te croire... Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la tromper si longtemps sans en payer le prix. Ne sois pas triste, j'ai été très heureuse de te rencontrer, de travailler ici, de vous connaître tous... "

Dans un élan, il la prit dans ses bras.

"-Reste.

-Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Personne ne le peut. Mais ça va aller. Il faut que tu retournes au service, je viens de voir deux charmantes jeunes filles qui sont rentrées. Et puis Edward serait encore jaloux s'il nous voyait ainsi."

Il la relâcha doucement et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"-Je dois m'en aller cette fois. Vraiment. Mais ceci une promesse d'amitié, personne ne peut la briser, je te le promets. Au revoir..."


	13. Chapter 13

Ils avaient passé le reste des jours avant le réveillon à la maison, ne la quittant qu'ensemble. Elle ne voulait plus rester seule. Elle s'éclipsait parfois inexplicablement et revenait le teint très pale, mais elle lui assurait toujours qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Le soir du 25 décembre ils étaient tous les deux attablés face à face. On aurait dit un repas normal, mis à part le fait que Clara avait acheté des bougies pour cette occasion. Après qu'ils eurent mangé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et ne bougèrent plus, chacun écoutant le silence de l'autre. Edward se sentait si bien, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête.

"-Tu sais Edo...

-Hum?

-Ça devrait pas être permis d'avoir un cou pareil... Je peux?"

Elle lui vola un baiser dans le cou.

"-Ouais, vraiment, Dieu aurait du défendre à la Nature de fabriquer un cou pareil..."

Il était maintenant près de 11 heures du soir, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se coucher. Soudain ils entendirent une musique qui venait du plafond. Le voisin du dessus était un ancien musicien qui avait pris sa retraite mais qui n'avait apparement rien perdu de son art. L'air de musique qu'il jouait était au violon sur un rythme enjoué, malgré la noirceur du dehors et l'humeur morose qu'il devait en découler. (1) Clara se leva, monta les escaliers et redescendit deux minutes plus tard dans sa robe de soirée, coiffée de la même manière que lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé la première fois.

"-Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette musique... Vous m'invitez à danser, monsieur?"

Elle était rayonnante. Il lui fit une profonde révérence et lui offrit son bras pour se diriger vers la cuisine où ils auraient plus de place pour accomplir cette valse. Ils poussèrent la table pour agrandir l'espace et il présenta sa main à la jeune fille pour l'inviter. La valse se termina faisant place à présent à une lente mélodie. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir le parfum de sa peau. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé que près d'elle, Clara. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête. Il voulait quitter son corps pour s'observer, elle et lui, dansant ensemble, corps contre corps. Il songerait alors que cet Edward Elric avait bien de la chance de tenir entre ses bras une femme pareille. La chanson s'acheva et le violon se tut. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus.

"-Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toute ma vie. Toute ma vie."

Les derniers mots résonnaient étrangement à l'oreille d'Edward. Comme s'ils avaient une importance particulière pour celle qu'il tenait serrée contre lui. Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne s'attendait à rien, elle toussa fortement et parut s'étouffer.

"-Clara? Hey, ça va? Attends tu"

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, elle s'effondra sur le sol, toussant de toutes ses forces, alors qu'une petite flaque de sang se formait près de sa bouche.

Il l'avait transporté très vite dans sa chambre, cherchant à la calmer et lorsqu'elle parut s'apaiser, il descendit les escaliers en trombe et apella un médecin, priant le destin pour qu'ils ne soient pas tous en train de passer leur noël en famille.

Elle était mourante. Elle ne verrait pas la fin de l'année, le docteur avait été formel. Elle avait perdu bien trop de sang et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la guérir, il en était désolé. Dès qu'il avait entendu cette terrible sentence, il ne pensa à plus rien d'autre. Mourante. Il attendit son père de pied ferme.

Hohenheim arriva une heure plus tard, surpris de trouver encore de la lumière dans l'appartement à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Il entendit son fils dévaler si rapidement les escaliers qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'Edward le tenait par le col de son manteau.

"-Elle meurt!! Donne-moi ce fichu médicament!!! VITE !!!!

-Quoi? Attends Edward, je ne comprends rien

-Je ne peux pas attendre, elle est mourante je te dis!!!!

-Mourante? Clara?

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit??? VITE JE T'AI DIS!!!!!

-Edward...lâche-moi d'abord."

Il obtempéra. Hohenheim regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

"-Edward... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-HEIN???? ça veut dire quoi ça « je ne peux pas t'aider? »

-... Il n'y a plus de médicaments."

Le monde sombra. Edward parvint à se contenir et demanda d'une toute petite voix:

"-Plus de médicaments?

-J'ai utilisé une première moitié pour te guérir quand tu es sorti du passage. J'ai donné l'autre moitié à Clara quand tu l'as ramené ici. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé, normalement tous les virus auraient du être éliminés.

-Non... non c'est pas possible..."

Elle était allongée sur le lit, un filet de sang séché tachant son visage blanc de poupée de chine. Quand elle entendit des pas s'avancer dans sa direction et une précense s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Edward. Ce seul effort lui pesait, elle était si fatiguée... Elle vit son professeur en retrait sur le seuil de la porte et lui sourit. Il avait l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude. Elle s'efforça de ne pas essayer de deviner la cause de sa tristesse, même si elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

"-Bonsoir Hohenheim-san, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

-Bonsoir Clara.

-Vous savez, je crois que je dois vous dire une chose... Vous dire comment j'ai traversé la Porte. Je me suis souvenu. À chaque fois que j'avais ces « crises », ma mémoire en semblait stimulée... pas pour mon plus grand bien à ce qu'il semble d'ailleurs. Le dernier jour à Central, quand vous m'avais dis que vous deviez partir et que vous ne me reverriez sûrement plus, je... Je vous ai suivi."

Elle rougit autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle continua tout de même.

"-Je croyais que vous preniez le train. Après tout, le réseau ferroviaire était très étendu et cela me paraissait la meilleure solution pour partir du pays. Dracma, Xing... toutes les destinations étaient possibles je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous n'alliez pas dans cette direction. Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez, vous avez été si bon envers moi. Vous avez... remplacé le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Quand vous êtes allé vers ce veil édifice en ruine qui resemblait à une église... ma curiosité a été trop forte, j'ai continué. Et j'étais dans cet escalier noir quand vous êtes entré dans cette salle. Je me suis cachée derrière la cloison. J'ai eu peur quand la porte de bois s'est effondrée en éclatant. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu entendre votre conversation avec.. cette femme. Dante, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez. Sur la pierre philosophale. Je vous demande pardon, Hohenheim-san.

-Maintenant ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

"-Exactement. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Quand j'ai entendu qu'elle allait vous emmener à travers la Porte, je n'ai rien fait. J'en suis désolée. J'ai entendu un enfant crier, et un bébé qui pleurait. Et plus rien. J'ai entendu Dante qui demandait à ce qu'on lui apporte la pierre philosophale.

"-Wrath, Sloth. Et toi aussi, Lust."

Il y avait eu un bruit de transmutation.

"-Vous avez fait ça... pour vous réincarner à nouveau?"

La voix n'appartenait pas à Dante, mais à une autre femme. J'avais bien trop peur pour me retourner et les observer.

"-Dès que j'aurais la pierre philosophale et que j'aurais transféré mon esprit dans un autre corps, alors je ferais de vous des humains. Mais cela dépendra de mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là."

J'étais tellement surprise que mes jambes ne pouvaient même plus me porter. Je me suis effondrée contre le mur. Ça a du faire du bruit, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Un enfant s'est penché vers moi, et m'a attrapée par les cheveux. Il m'as trainée devant Dante. Il y avait deux femmes en plus de Dante et un petit bonhomme énorme et chauve. Tous portait des vêtements noirs, même l'enfant qui me tenait.

"-Elle se trouvait derrière le mur. Elle a du tout entendre. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer?"

Le gros homme a demandé s'il pouvait me manger. J'étais terrifiée. Dante est partie d'un rire affreux, moqueur et méprisant. Elle m'a pris le menton et s'approcha de moi.

"-Et bien, et bien... On dirait que nous avons finalement deux voyageurs pour la Porte ce soir."

Je me retournais violement dans tous les sens, hurlant, criant de me lâcher. Je vis un sourire énorme se peindre sur le visage de l'enfant. Il avait des dents de la taille de pierres tombales. Le bébé pleurait toujours dans les bras de Dante et elle refit la transmutation qui avait envoyé Hohenheim-san visiter l'autre côté de la Porte. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. Elle était tellement noire, elle s'est présentée à moi et des milliers de petites mains noires en surgirent. J'ai voulu m'échapper, mais bien sûr, personne ne peut s'échapper de cet endroit. Ils m'ont prise et entraînée à l'intérieur. J'ai eu le temps d'entendre la Porte claquer et ce fut le noir complet. Il me semble que j'ai erré une éternité à l'intérieur et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais ici, dans cette ruelle. J'ai patienté pendant au moins cinq jours avant qu'Edward me trouve.

Et voilà que maintenant je vais devoir recomparaître devant cette porte. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en échapper. fit-elle en souriant faiblement."

Hohenheim-san s'éclipsa en la remerciant. Il lui sourit une dernière fois. Lui et elle le savait tout les deux, il ne se reverraient plus dans cette vie. Mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle retourna son regard vers Edward. Il luttait contre lui même, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, elle le comprenait, mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Il paraissait si triste et si furieux qu'elle aurait voulu mourir mille fois plutôt que de voir ce visage à cet instant, son cher visage furieux sur lequel une larme coulait. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, elle le savait. Il lui fallait continuer son chemin sombre et mortel, tant pis pour ce qu'elle ressentait, pour ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, bien des couples avaient été déchirés durant les siècles par la mort... Et finalement finissaient par se retrouver de toute façon. A travers la Porte. Elle approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa la joue.

"-Allez, souris-moi s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas la fin... Je t'attendrais. Encore et toujours à travers la Porte. "

Un mince sourire crispé apparu sur le visage d'Edward à présent ravagé de larmes. Elle était au moins aussi triste que lui mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, c'était déjà très dur de retenir autant d'émotions pour elle seule. Elle devait faire bonne figure avant de « partir », pour qu'il garde l'image d'elle toujours souriante, comme elle espérait l'avoir toujours été.

"-Allez, je suis sûre que tu peux sourire mieux que ça mon Edo... Je le sais..."

Sa voix commença à lui manquer, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et le souffle court. Il hoquetait, et après un sanglot étouffé il lui sourit avec un peu plus de coeur. Quand elle voulu retirer sa main, il la retint et la plaqua contre sa joue mouillée en la serrant très fort, comme un objet précieux. Elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

"-Tu vois... Je le savais...

-Clara... Je t'en supplie... Reste !!!! Ne pars pas! "

Il sanglotait à présent, incapable de se contrôler davantage, berçant doucement leurs deux corps dans un même mouvement.

"-Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas...

-Personne n'a le pouvoir de me faire rester, et tu le sais, toi, mieux que quiconque... Je crois que je n'aurais pas la force de faire passer mon corps de l'autre côté... Mon corps ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me faire revenir, ce serait une erreur pour tous les deux. Jure moi que tu ne le fera pas.

-Je...je te le... promets.

-Et... je voudrais que tu me promettes une autre chose...

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Continue tes recherches. De toutes tes forces. Il faut que tu retrouves ton frère, je suis certaine que je ne le croiserais pas quand je serais... là-bas. Promets-le moi. Il faut que tu continues."

Il hocha la tête, sûrement incapable de parler compte tenu de l'émotion qui les tiraillait tous les deux.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que la Porte lui prenne encore une fois un être cher à son coeur. Sa mère, peut-être son frère et maintenant Clara... Cette ronde infernale ne s'arrêterait donc jamais? Lui d'habitude si froid et sûr de lui, il perdait à cet instant tous ses moyens devant ce doux visage sur lequel coulait un filet de sang et qui allait bientôt le quitter. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage, le visage mourant de celle qu'il aimait. Sans réfléchir réellement à ce qu'il faisait il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena tout contre lui. Il la serrait fort, se moquant de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Il était convaincu, comme la croyance d'un enfant qui pense que s'il ferme les yeux il est caché des dangers qui l'entoure, que s'il la serrait suffisamment fort contre lui, elle pourrait rester. Elle devait rester. Avec lui, pour retrouver leur monde perdu et les êtres auxquels ils tenaient tous les deux. Il pleuraient tous les deux à présent, il sentait l'eau claire qui coulait de ses yeux bruns sur la peau de sa joue et qui se mélangeait aux siennes. Curieusement il ne se sentait pas honteux de lui montrer sa tristesse, il était tout à sa peine et ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : ne pas laisser Clara partir dans cet endroit où il ne pourrait pas la suivre.

"-Serre-moi encore plus fort s'il te plaît. Je veux être avec toi pour ce dernier voyage. Avant que l'on se revoie pour toujours. "

Il lui obéit. Rien ne pouvait lui faire lâcher ce corps faible et sans force, pareil à celui qu'il avait soulevé le premier jour de leur rencontre. La poupée sans fil. Sa respiration se fit à ce moment plus rauque, plus sifflante. Il l'écarta doucement de sa poitrine et l'embrassa aussi délicatement que possible. Tout en la regardant, la vue brouillée par les larmes, il dit:

"-Mon cadeau d'adieu..."

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura:

"-Pas d'adieu. Juste un Au revoir..."

Elle toussa encore de toutes ses dernières forces. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Ça ressemblait à une chanson...

"-Sur le tronc d'un arbre une jeune fille grava son nom ... et l'arbre touché en son coeur laissa tomber une fleur... Je suis cet arbre ému et triste... Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ma pauvre fleur...?"

La serrant encore un peu plus fort, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Soudain il se figea. La respiration de Clara se faisait filante, elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

"-CLARA !!!!!

-E..do... Je... t'attendrais... Serre-moi fort... Serre-moi..."

Il s'éxécuta, faisant attention cette fois à ne pas lui faire mal. Ainsi, il ne vit pas ses yeux noisette devenir vitreux, la vie la quittant lentement. Dans un dernier souffle elle parvint à lui dire de la serrer encore plus fort. Puis son âme quitta ce monde et son esprit fila vers la Porte. Elle s'était envolée sans lui. Au moment où il n'avait plus entendu son souffle rauque à son oreille, il se doutait de l'issue fatale. Il se doutait qu'il tenait entre ses bras un corps sans vie, son âme l'ayant quitté. Il hurla de rage et de désespoir, tel un loup pris de démence.

_ (1) Petite remarque sur la musique que j'ai écouté en écrivant ce passage précis: il s'agit du morceau « The dreamers » de Kajiura Yuki, tiré de l'OST (Original SoundTrack, musique du film quoi) de l'anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (TRC) et je trouvais que ça collait bien à l'ambiance que je voulais pour la danse. Sinon, la chanson « Requiem » de Mishiru Oshima, tiré de l'OST du film « Hagane No Renkinjutsu: The conqueror of Shamballa », le film de FullMetal Alchemist est vraiment bien pour ce passage bien qu'il y ait d'autres instruments que le violon. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilogue_

Il se tenait debout, dans le vent froid de ce début de janvier, face à une petite plaque grise. Il se moquait éperdument que la bise qui soufflait avec rage essaye de le frigorifier. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent que cette petit bout de pierre sur lequel était gravé simplement : « Clara Jenkins, geboren in ?, gestorben in der 24 Dezember, 1922. ».

Il tenait une fleur blanche à la main qu'il déposa doucement sur la tombe de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimée. Une rose blanche, aussi pure que l'avait été son âme. Il s'adressa à la pierre tombale en grès comme si elle était devant lui. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir son visage souriant comme si elle se tenait devant lui, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres, légèrement moqueur.

"-Tu serais sûrement triste d'apprendre que mon faux jeton de père a fiché la camp dès que tu n'as plus été là. Il a juste laissé un mot derrière lui, avec un nom: Haushofer... J'ignore qui ça peut bien être, mais en tout cas, il faudrait me forcer pour que j'aille le voir, tu peux me croire. Je sais que cela te ferais beaucoup de peine, tu y tenais tellement à ton « Hohenheim-san »...

Mais puisqu'il n'est plus dans mes pattes, je vais pouvoir avancer. Maintenant je dois continuer, comme je te l'ai promis. Je continuerais sans relâche. La parole d'Edward Elric est un serment inviolable, tu peux me croire. Je vais écumer toutes les petites bibliothèques à partir d'aujourd'hui, sois-en sûre. Je dois donc partir, j'espère que tu me comprends. Je ne reviendrais plus ici pour te voir. Je ne voudrais pas rester attaché à cette terre puisque la mienne, et la tienne, est ailleurs, et que tout le monde m'attends. Je suis certain que tu comprends. Pardonne-moi."

Il hésita avant de poser un baiser sur ses doigts et de le poser sur le haut de l'épitaphe, juste sur le nom de Clara. Il murmura dans un souffle:

"-Je t'aime."

Et il lui sembla à cet instant que le vent ne se faisait plus si froid, plus si violent qu'au début. Il était presque certain qu'il avait senti quelque chose sur sa joue, comme une caresse et que de petites lèvres fraiches s'étaient aventurées plus avant pour poser sur ses lèvres un baiser. Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, semblant lui murmurer quelque chose.

Il essaya de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un autre « Je t'aime », adressé rien que pour lui d'un endroit qu'il devait encore une fois retraverser pour retrouver sa réalité, et d'où on l'attendait. Où Clara l'attendait. Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il pleurait et, renversant la tête en arrière, adressa un grand sourire au ciel gris au dessus de lui.


End file.
